


Mirror Mine

by AmberSnapeBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Fic, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Sort Of, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, at first, briefly, for a bit, in all the ways, some things will stay canon, toddler fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSnapeBlack/pseuds/AmberSnapeBlack
Summary: Sophie had plans.He did not factor into any of them.Oh...how that would change.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 193
Kudos: 132





	1. Tension

It was snowing again. 

Sophie stared dismally out the pristine glass windows that lined the restaurant's front while absently wiping down the bar. She'd been cleaning the same spot for the past five minutes. It was nearing the end of her shift, the restaurant would be closing soon. Her toes were pinching in her shoes, her back ached and she just wanted to go home. 

The snow was beautiful to look at, however, she knew as soon as she stepped out in it she would freeze through. Cold and Sophie did not mix. 

A subtle clearing of someone's throat off to the side brought Sophie out of her maudlin stupor. Straightening her spine she forced her body to move further down the bar while wiping more aggressively at the already pristine marble counter top. 

"Sophie." Natalie's grating voice caused Sophie's lip to involuntarily curl. Natalie was promoted to bar manager last month making her already inflated ego all the more pronounced.

Resigning herself to a confrontation, Sophie set the cloth down and turned to face her co-worker turned manager, "Yes, Natalie?"

"I think the bar has been sufficiently wiped down. I don't need you back here, take to the floor or greeting station."

Sophie's brows crumpled. Moving stations would mean more work when she was ready to wrap up her shift. Opening her mouth to dispute was a futile gesture as Natalie had already turned and flounced away. Her word was apparently final and absolute.

Rolling her head about her neck, working out the kinks, Sophie grabbed an ordering pad and made her way to the dining room proper. It was a slow night on account of the weather. She prayed it would stay that way for the next half hour, granting her an easy end of her shift. 

Sophie grabbed a water pitcher and made her way around the extravagant restaurant absentmindedly filling half full glasses, smiling plasticly at half hearted 'thank you's'. She hoped if she looked busy no one would bother her for the next half hour. 

Her mind wandered as she made her rounds through the pristine dining room. New York's elite wining and dining around her. Their laughter grated her already frayed nerves. The murmurs of business dealings and false flirtations, quiet arguments from strained yet rich couples washed over her. These people were so far removed from her in every way she would find it laughable if it wasn't so depressing that she relied on their tips to pay her bills.

Sophie wasn't poor. She was frugal. 

A survivor. 

Her parents died when she was young, the result was being sent to live with her grandparents on her mother's side. She hardly remembered her parents so their loss didn't weigh on her as it would most people. She was barely four when the state decided her grandparents were capable of raising her. 

The loss of her grandmother and grandpa hit her harder than her parent's death had. They were the only figures in her life that she had to look up to, emulate, admire. Her grandfather passed away first. A heart attack in his sleep when Sophie was fourteen. Her grandmother was lost without him. She put on a brave face for Sophie. Still smiling, laughing, cooking and baking as if she was feeding an army. But, Sophie saw how her eyes would dim when she would stare at her grandfather's old rocking chair. Or, when she would start a sentence as if she would be talking to her grandpa only to remember he wasn't there. 

Her grandma held on until the year Sophie turned nineteen. The doctor's say it was old age but Sophie knew her grandma died of a broken heart. She stayed long enough to make sure Sophie would be fine, then she let go, to join Sophie's grandfather. 

Her grandparents were by no means a rich couple. Yet, they were comfortable with their finances. They left everything they had to Sophie. Both had decent life insurance policies in which Sophie was the beneficiary. Also, she was left the home she grew up in. The two story home outside of the city which her grandpa had purchased when he was younger drew a lot of interest in the market. A year after her grandmother's passing, Sophie severed her emotional tie to the house and sold it to a lovely newlywed couple looking to start a family. Sophie took part of the profit from that and moved into the city proper. 

She rented a small apartment in downtown Manhattan. It's location affording her access to her work via walking. The need for a car wasn't very pressing in a city like New York. She stashed the rest of the money into a savings account and continued to hoard it like a dwarf with gold. 

Sophie had plans. 

She started online classes as soon as she was settled in her new apartment. For two years she worked towards her associates degree in nursing. Now, finally, in four months she would obtain it. At the end of May she would be able to cut back her hours at her current work and start clinicals at the local hospital. After two more years of that mixed with her online work she would acquire her BSN. 

Yes. 

Sophie had plans. 

A disturbance from the front of the restaurant interrupted her daydreaming. Snapping back to herself she almost overflowed the cup she had been inattentively filling. Apologizing quickly, she straightened and directed her gaze to the podium where the flustered host was trying to corral their newest guests.

Sophie squinted, vaguely recognizing the man whom had just stumbled in. He was obviously drunk. His loudly giggling, leggy companion appeared to be a little more within her faculties yet still obnoxious in her demeanor. 

Creeping silently back through the tables, steering clear of the host stand, Sophie tried to discern where she had seen the man before. The restaurant was a much more high end establishment. Reservations took months to book and only the richest of the rich bothered to try and dine here. 

Sophie didn't see the appeal of small, overpriced plates of food. But, again, the establishment paid well and the tips were decent so she wasn't going to complain too much. At least not out loud. 

By the time she reached the bar, intending to fill up her depleted pitcher, she finally got a better look at the still swaying man who was quietly arguing with Marcus, tonight's host. 

Tony Stark. 

Of course. 

New York's resident philanderer and billionaire extraordinaire, in the flesh. 

Sophie's eyebrows crawled up her forehead in amazement. He was a lot less debonair than she would have imagined. That could be due to the fact that he seemed astoundingly inebriated. 

Either way, she was less than impressed. 

Blowing out a quiet breath, she made her way around the bar and to the back, intending to refill her pitcher and move on with the last fifteen minutes of her shift. 

No harm, no foul. 

And apparently...no such luck.

Marcus snagged her arm on the way back from showing Mr. Stark and his date to a table.

"Soph, I need you to wait on our new guests, please."

Sophie plopped the pitcher onto the bar, the glass sound hitting the marble counter top echoing slightly. 

"Can't help you there, my shift is up in..." she checked her watch, "exactly thirteen and half minutes. Barely enough time for them to decide on drinks and an app."

Marcus sighed with a strong eye roll. Sophie was a little offended.

"Sorry Sophie. Jessica already clocked out and Natalie would never leave the bar."

Sophie sagged in on herself. There were only two waitresses left for the end of the late shift. All the other customers were already wrapping up their meals, the kitchen should be closing and the rest of the staff would start cleaning up. 

Apparently Tony Stark's presence threw a wrench in to that plan. 

Sophie titled her head back and groaned to the ceiling. She supposed she was working over time tonight. 

Great.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was ninety percent certain that Mr. Stark was asleep when she eventually made her way to the newcomer's table. The way he snuffled and snorted when she introduced herself only further confirmed her suspicion. She would have been fully convinced had he not still been wearing his sunglasses. Indoors. At night. 

Lovely.

"Can I start you off with something to drink? Maybe an appetizer...something strongly carbohydrate based..." the last part was murmured. Completely unnoticed by the blonde super model, yet Mr. Stark seemed to flit a quick smile. 

Shoot. 

"I want a glass of Chateau Lafite Rothschild." Was ordered by the model who apparently did not have any skill in ordering a glass of French wine for she butchered the pronunciation. 

Holding back a smile, Sophie repeated her order back to her in question form, yet she made sure to pronounce it perfectly. The blonde responded with an affirmative and a smile that was bordering on a curled lip of contempt. 

Sophie merely smiled back blandly and turned her attention to Mr. Stark who had been apparently watching the volley between her and his date over the rim of his glasses. A hidden mirth danced behind his glazed whiskey eyes and Sophie fought to still find him repugnant. Up close, she could see why he was able to land a new woman every time he blinked.

He most assuredly was not unattractive. 

Sophie swallowed against her suddenly dry throat and enquired, "And for you, sir. Is there anything I can bring you?"

He maintained eye-contact for a moment more. Sophie's breathing turned slightly more shallow under his gaze until his date cleared her throat. Sophie's spine straightened at the noise and she lifted an eyebrow in question to Mr. Stark. Silently prompting him again. 

He sniffed in and reclined in his seat. A languid pose adopted by royals on a throne, elegant yet effortless. Sophie's opinion of him kept teetering. Attractive? Annoying?

Annoyingly attractive? 

Yup. 

That was the one.

"I'll just have a scotch, sweetheart. On the rocks." 

Sophie rankled a little at the nickname, pointedly eyeing her name badge before giving him a tight smile and slight nod. His quiet huff of laughter was heard as she turned away to retrieve their orders. 

Leaning against the bar, she placed the tables order with Natalie. Cracking her neck to loosen the remaining tension, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Reaching to rub the afflicted area, she turned to lean her back against the bar while she waited for her patron's drinks. 

Glancing back at their table, she noticed that Mr. Stark was still staring in her direction. His date was talking, her hand animated and swinging yet he seemed more interested in casting his gaze upon her.

Spinning back to the bar, she shook off the shiver that tried to worm it's way down her spine at the feeling of his eyes on her. 

Oh. No. 

Trouble with a capital T, thy name was Tony Stark. 

She had no intention of being another notch on that man's bed post. Besides, he was here with a date. Did the man have no shame?

Their drinks being set down in front of her brought her out of her internal ramblings. Placing them delicately on her small round serving platter, she turned to make her way back to the table. 

Affixing her eyes ahead, she subtly noticed Mr. Stark's stare wandering over her body as she made her way back to the couple. 

Ah. There was her answer then.

He, evidently did indeed not have any shame.

She refused to acknowledge how her heart beat a little faster under his curious eyes. 

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Just One Night

It was a half an hour after Sabastian's was supposed to be closed. The man himself, Sabastian the third, was currently assuring the only remaining customers that the restaurant was more than happy to oblige their continued presence. 

Of course the third generation owner didn't care. As soon as he was done schmoozing, he would leave. The limited staff would be left to clean up and shut down. There was only one cook remaining, Marcus the host and herself. Everyone else had jumped ship. Either quietly, like the cook staff or with some fanfare. Natalie announced quite loudly that the bar was closed and made her exit. 

Despite the lack of flowing alcohol, the couple seemed content to slowly eat their food while casually ignoring each other's company. 

Well, that wasn't exactly true. The bombshell model was doing everything in her power to keep her date interested. Loudly laughing, leaning forward so her generous cleavage was on full display or eating her petite salad as seductively as she could. 

It all would have been most entertaining if her date's attention hadn't been focused solely on Sophie.

It was unnerving. He was attractive. Ridiculously so. But his date was more lovely to look at than she was. At least in her opinion. 

Tony Stark seemingly did not agree. 

His caramel eyes would follow her every movement.

When she delivered their courses, steak for him and salad for her, he tried to engage her in banter. She had to bite her lip in order to not respond in the way he was hoping. It was unprofessional to answer sarcasm and dry wit in kind. Yet, she knew he saw the humor lurking behind her own eyes. He seemed to enjoy trying to provoke a response. 

It was all very maddening, indeed. 

His date seemed less than happy when Sophie would have to make her appearances at their table. Slight huffs, not so subtle rolls of the eyes, jerky movements all indicated that she was not as empty headed as she seemed. That she had picked up on Mr. Stark's increasing interest in Sophie. Despite the fact the Sophie did nothing to encourage his behavior. 

At least, she didn't think so. 

Perhaps, Mr. Stark was unused to not being fawned over. If so, he was certainly in for a rude awakening with Sophie. She had too many plans in place to worry over the ego of a billionaire. She was sure he would get over her repeated rebuffs in participating in his repartee. 

In the meantime, Sophie's aches and pains had doubled. While the not so happy couple finished with their dessert course, she had been subtly trying to go through the process of shutting down the restaurant. The sign had long been switched to closed, thankfully. Sophie was quickly wiping down any and all surfaces out of the line of site from the current occupants of the main room. The less she had to do whenever they decided to leave was all the better for her. 

Marcus, luckily, picked up on her cleaning subterfuge and had started to empty water pitchers and fold unused linens and napkins. His eagerness to leave matching her own. 

As she was making her way to the back in order to help the cook take out any trash, a subtle whistle caught her attention.

Mr. Stark had his hand in the air, a minute tick of his fingers in a come hither motion when he saw he had her attention. Sophie grit her teeth slightly at being called like a dog. Yet, she took a deep breath, slapped on her placid smile and made her way to the classic playboy. 

His own smirk widened as she neared and Sophie had yet to get control over her nerves in response to his heated gazes. Truly, she was at a loss as to why she had garnered this attention in the first place.

A mystery she was determined not to solve, regardless of how intriguing it was.

Clearing her throat, adopting her most professional stance, Sophie stopped at their table questioning, "Will that be all for the evening or do you require something else, Sir?"

His eye's lit at her question. A not so hidden mischief begging to respond lewdy to her inquiry. She ticked her eyebrow slightly, lips pursed, waiting. 

She watched as he licked his lips, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table, chin resting on his interlaced hands. He appeared much more sober than when he first entered. At least that was a plus.

"No, sweetheart. We're done here." She breathed in deeply through her nose, forcing herself not to react to his pet name. His smile widened as he flipped a black card in her direction, surely noting her reaction to his teasing. Involuntarily her eyes narrowed a little as she snapped the card from his fingers. 

A terse, "Be right back with you, Sir," was announced in his general direction before she turned and made her way to the check out area to run his card. 

"Make sure to give yourself a nice tip, sweetheart!" Was tossed to her retreating back. Sophie paused in her forward momentum for just a second before continuing. Rolling her eyes so hard her headache worsened. 

She ran his card through the machine with quick, practiced strokes. She deducted no tip for herself. All she needed from him at this point was to get him out the door so she could go home and enjoy a hot bath and hopefully at least eight hours of sleep. 

Centering herself again, she calmly walked his card back to him. Placing the receipt and plastic into his outstretched hand she paused as soon as it was touching the skin of his palm. A tingle worked it's way through her fingers and up her arm at the contact of his warm skin against hers. She fought to show no response to the feeling. Smiling acrimoniously she simpered, "It was such a pleasure to wait on you tonight. Please, do come and see us again." The 'during normal hours of operations was strongly implied by the tilt of her lips and slope of her brows. 

Mr. Stark smiled back, all teeth and charm. With a wink to top it off, he extracted his hand from hers. Not before running a finger along her own palm, straight to the tip of her middle finger. She dropped her hand as if it had been burnt, turned and walked away. 

Fisting the hand he caressed at her side she firmly told herself that she felt nothing. All the while the path he traced on her skin prickled from titillation. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus, herself and the cook were finally able to leave over an hour after closing. They gave each other exhausted looks of thanks as they each made their way to an exit. Normally everyone had a task for closing but with all the staff gone but them they had to divide and conquer all on their own. 

Locking the doors behind them, Sophie tipped a small nod in their direction as they set off down the street, opposite the way she was heading. 

Thankfully, it had stopped snowing. Unfortunately it had snowed enough to blanket the ground with a few inches. Her black, kitten heels did little to stop the snow from eeking it's way into her shoes.

Wrapping her winter jacket tighter around her body, she started for home. Dreams of steamy baths and fragrant candles swirling through her thoughts.

No more than a few steps into her a journey, a black car pulled up along beside her bringing her out of her daydreaming. Her body stiffened in fear of being mugged when the back window rolled down and a familiar, albeit somewhat bothersome voice called out, "Hey, Hepburn! Need a lift?"

Sophie turned and squinted through the darkness of the street to see none other than Tony Stark, hanging out a back seat window of a extravagant looking black town car. The car was idling in the middle of the street making what limited traffic there was this late have to find a way around it. The few drivers honking or flipping the car off as they passed. 

Sophie slumped in confusion, calling back, "Uh...no...I'm okay."

With a shake of her head, assuming that would be the end, she turned to continue on her path. Another step taken and his voice returned, "Aw, come one Hepburn, it's freezing! I don't bite! Unless you want me to, then just tell me where and you got it."

She spun back to him to see him grinning cheekily at his remark. However, something else he said gave her pause, "Hepburn? You know my name is Sophie. It was on my name tag." 

"Yea yea. But! You're a dead ringer for Audrey Hepburn. The name suits." More cars passed after his declaration. Honking and causing a scene. Sophie's cheeks burned, both from the compliment and the attention. 

"Your blocking traffic." She felt the need to point out. Avoiding his flirtation by stating the obvious. 

"The cars are clearly still moving, hence I'm blocking nothing. In any case, it's you who is causing the ruckus. If you'd just get in, we could move."

Sophie's mouth popped open in indignation, stuttering she replied, "No-I...I already said I didn't need a ride. You chose to continue to sit there!"

"Persistence is one of my many middle names, sweetheart. What can I say?" Sophie again rolled her eyes. Although she couldn't help the way her stomach swooped at the nickname despite the fact that she tried to remain stoic against his appeal. 

"Listen...I just want to go home, shower and sleep. For some reason it was a really long work day." She gave him a dry look toward the end of her sentence.

He shrugged as best as he could while still hanging half out of a car window, "I'll make it up to you. Shower? I can provide that. Maybe a drink or two as well. Some idle conversation. Who knows where the night may yet lead." He raised his eyebrows, trying to look convincing, and Sophie would guess, somewhat innocent. 

His reputation, however, proceeded him. Sophie knew exactly what she would be signing up for if she got into a car with him. And how silly would that be! She didn't even know him, other than the unreliable information constantly wrote about him in gossip rags. 

Looking off toward the direction she should be walking, she contemplated her choices. 

A thought struck her suddenly and she announced, "I don't do threesomes!" 

Mr. Stark's eyebrows rose then fell quickly in confusion until he seemed to remember that he had been on a date just moments earlier. He laughed long and loud and the sound of it made her stomach clench pleasantly. 

"I got her an Uber, nice girl...wasn't feeling it. The only one in here is me. Well...and my driver, but he isn't lucky enough to be included."

A faint voice from in front responded, "Don't flatter yourself, boss."

Mr. Stark quickly quipped back, "Don't lie to yourself, Happy." Turning his attention back to her he stated, "Come on, Hepburn. It's cold, the night is young and you're so beautiful. Let's make bad choices together, hm?"

She sighed, bad choices were most certainly not in her agenda. Yet, when he opened the door and beckoned her in with a palm out in invitation she told herself, one unplanned night couldn't hurt. Right?

Placing her own cold hand in his warm one she allowed him to tug her into the idling car. The scent of cedar and ginger enveloped her as he slid in beside her. Taking a deep breath she smiled at her companion for the night when he signaled his driver to take them to 'the tower'.

She let herself relax back into the heated leather seats as the car rolled forward. Mr. Stark's arm fell heavy onto the back of the seat as he turned his attention to her. The wicked smile he awarded her with made her breath catch. No. Just one night couldn't hurt anything. 

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along with this one. This is one of those fics that when I'm driving or laying down at 2 AM, the dialogue and drama and plot points just flow like a river. But! When I sit to write everything that I'd come up with my brain stalls out. So frustrating. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! New chapter should be up by the weekend! 
> 
> Comments and kudos bring me inspiration! :-)
> 
> If you aren't already and you want to follow me on Tumblr where I post mood boards and updates, you can find me @SiriusMuggle


	3. Don't Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Enjoy?

The enormity of the situation she'd put herself in hit her right after Mr. Stark flippantly introduced her to the driver, Happy Hogan, before rolling up the divider and effectively trapping her in an enclosed space with just him. 

Tony Stark. 

Playboy.

Billionaire. 

Genius.

Shit.

What had she been thinking? Clearly she hadn't. Her downstairs area got too excited for the first time in too many years to ponder and she made a hasty decision. Breathing deeply in through her nose and out her mouth she tried to calm her onslaught of anxiety. Wouldn't do to hyperventilate in front of someone so distinguished. 

"Hey Hepburn, that's quite a face you're sporting there. Want to share with the class?"

Sophie blinked back to herself. Feeling her face loosen as she lost her train of spiraling thoughts. 

Lord.

She must have looked like a raisin, all scrunched up and wrinkly in thought. 

Charming.

Letting out a quiet breath of defeat she admitted softly, "I don't do this. This..." she waved a hand loosely around the car, "is not my modus operandi. I have no clue what to do here. I don't even know you...well...you know...aside from your celebrity status." She didn't go as far as to physically do the air quotes but they were strongly implied with her tone. 

Mr. Stark acknowledged her statement with a slight nod and raised eyebrows. He loosened his own posture, slumping further into the leather seats. The arm that was across the back of the seat stretched just far enough that the fingers of his hand could touch her hair. And he did. Absently twirling a strand around his pointer finger, making Sophie struggle to focus.

"I normally don't do this without some alcohol but we could always play some twenty questions or some truth or dare." An exaggerated brow wiggle accompanied the last suggestion and Sophie smiled at the absurdity. "Get to know each other a bit. This night doesn't have to go anywhere we don't want it to. And most certainly no where that is not consensual." He let loose a wink but she knew he was sincere. And that direct candor allowed her to relax a little further. 

"Questions. Getting to know each other a bit. That sounds good." Sophie smiled softly. And Mr. Stark reciprocated. "What's your favorite color?" Was blurted from her mouth before she could think of anything more substantial. Her cheeks flooded with red and she rolled her eyes toward the roof of the car, chastising herself. 

Mr. Stark however, didn't look unimpressed, merely amused. He let her hair untangle from his fingers and slowly traced her jaw, ending under her chin. Grasping it softly he tipped her face back down to look at him. His own face was set in a soft expression and the blood spread further across her features. She felt him trace her cheek with a fingertip, suppressing a shiver.

When he answered, she'd nearly forgot what she asked in the first place, "It would seem, my favorite color is red." He continued to glide his finger across her cheekbone and back. Allowing Sophie to no way misinterpret the meaning behind his words. 

Well that certainly wasn't helping the raging inferno the was her complexion. 

Sophie huffed a soft laugh, partly in deflection and partly because she had no idea how to respond to his casual flirtation. She had to admit, he was good. Smooth. 

Clearing her throat she retorted, "Your turn."

He sniffed in deeply through his nose, his wandering hand becoming idle at the hinge of her jaw. Delicately framing the bone with his finger, thumb coming to rest at the corner of her lip. She had a strong desire to tick her head slightly and bite at the pad of the digit. She resisted, of course. Barely. 

"How old are you?" The question was asked bluntly yet his face held simple curiosity.

Huh. Ok. Yes. That was a better 'get to know you' question than hers.

"I'm twenty-three. You?" She knew she was a little young for him but his actual age alluded her. 

"Thirty-eight." He'd moved closer, when had that happened? The hand that was on her jaw now had slid down her neck and came to rest on her upper back, lightly between her shoulder blades. His other hand was currently tracing the other side of her face, from temple to jaw line. 

How very distracting. 

Sophie blinked quickly. Taking in his touch and proximity while trying to clear her head from the dizzying sensation that it caused. 

"Um..." She licked her lips. His eyes flicked to watch the movement before coming back to lock with her own, "What-uh-what do you like to do in your spare time?" Since when did her voice sound like that? So breathy and deep.

He licked his own lips. Sophie wanted to chase his tongue back into his mouth. The thought had her leaning in just a touch more. 

"With what little spare time I have, I like to seduce hot unassuming little waitresses. Really gets my gears turning, ya know?" 

Sophie breathed a small surprised laugh. Before she could respond he closed the gap between them and sealed his lips over hers. His mouth was hot and heavy against hers. Unused to facial hair on a man, the tickle of his goatee sent a flutter through Sophie's system. 

When he opened, she followed the motion. His tongue coming out to dance lightly with hers. He tasted of expensive liquor and a flavor that she couldn't name. Something masculine and heady that she wanted to follow and sample the flavor of. It caught her off guard how hard the want hit her in the gut. She moaned at the feeling and he echoed it with a soft groan of his own. The sound stirring her lust.

He broke away to kiss down her jaw, stopping to suck on the hinge. She gasped, tossing her head to the side to allow him easier access. Through the fog of building sexual tension, Sophie still managed to correct his last statement, "I'm not just a waitress," a hard suck on her neck pulled a low moan from her before she continued, her voice strained, "I'm also a student. Nursing."

He licked a path back up to her ear and whispered, "Even better. You can dress up as a nurse and practice on me anytime you want." He ended with a sharp bit to her earlobe that pulled a squeak of shock from her, a slight indignation working it's way up her spine at her area of study being reduced to something as childish as dress up and fake exams but the feeling was quickly abolished as he pulled back and sealed his lips over hers once more. 

His mouth was magic. The thought of him using it on all parts of her body had her moving closer to him, rubbing her thighs together to get a bit of friction. 

She was just short of crawling into his lap when another voice pulled her from the temptation.

"Sir. We're here." Came from the now rolled down partition. Sophie pulled her mouth away from Mr. Stark's so fast it produced an inelegant sucking noise. 

Heat exploded across her face. She couldn't look at the driver. She scuttled awkwardly back to her side of the car and made to get out. 

Mr. Stark's calm voice answered, "Thank you, Happy. You won't be needed anymore tonight." 

Happy's rebuttal of, "Of course, Sir." Indicated he knew exactly why his services were no longer required. 

Sophie scrambled quicker out of the car. Leaning against the trunk to catch her breath she watched as Mr. Stark exited in a much more refined manner than she did. 

Jerk. 

He shut the door and locked eyes with her. She was a panting mess, using the trunk for support from her jelly legs. He merely ticked an eyebrow then indicated with a nod of his head to a bank of elevators. Glancing around for the first time she realized they were in some kind of parking garage. Only it was full of flashy vehicles. 

Ah. A personal parking garage. 

Right. Billionaire. 

Taking a deep breath in, she tried not to panic. It was only one night. This wasn't going to affect her life after. 

Pushing herself off the car, she straightened her clothes and with a little more dignity than before, made her way to the elevator. She heard Mr. Stark's footsteps behind her and fought to stay in control of her nerves. 

She could do this. 

She could let loose for one night with one of the richest men in the world. In his swanky New York suite. Probably on sheets more expensive than her entire apartment building. 

Entering the elevator she turned back to watch Mr. Stark enter as well. As soon as he pushed the only button available he turned to her and used his body to crowd her into the corner of the elevator. His warm hands wormed their way underneath her jacket to rest on her hips while his mouth descended back to latch with hers. 

Her mind blanked of all thoughts except...Oh yes, she could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these fun little chapter updates. I'm trying not to worry about the length and it is really helping me to push out updates. You guys loving it and letting me know through comments and kudos really helps with the motivation too! :-)
> 
> I'm such a stickler for details. My notes for this story are so far ahead of where I am now with the plot. I can't help but go slow. Hope that's okay with everyone? 
> 
> Already working on the next chapter. Hope to have it up soon! 
> 
> Tumblr is @SiriusMuggle
> 
> Comments and kudos as always drive away the writer's block! <3


	4. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? Who am I?! Enjoy!

Her breath was coming in heavy pants. His hands were mapping her torso in broad swipes, coming closer and closer to her bra with every sweep. Her chest heaved, pushing her breasts outward. Wanting him to touch, chest aching with the need.

The innocuous dinging of the elevator jarred her, once again, back to herself. It was becoming a quick habit to get lost in Mr. Stark. Steadying herself against the wall of the elevator, she breathed deeply through her nose and out her mouth, slowing her respirations and heart rate. Mr. Stark seemed to be doing the same, although his head was still firmly resting in the juncture of her neck and shoulders. His heavy, hot breathing stirring the short hairs on her neck, making her shiver despite being overheated. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," was rumbled against her skin. The vibrations further igniting the fire inside her. One last deep breath from her and she pushed lightly at his shoulders, not wishing to consummate the evening in the elevator. Regardless of her need for more just minutes earlier. 

Taking the hint, he backed away, and continued to back until he was out of the elevator and in the beginning of a long hallway. He thrust his arms out on either side declaring, "Please enter, promised pleasure just this way." Indicating with a flick of his wrist the living room she could just make out from where she was still sequestered into the little corner of the elevator. 

She shot him a quick smile which he returned with an indecent smirk. Making her way down the hall, she shed her coat, holding it in the crook of her arm. The sweat she'd worked up at work and from being aroused was now cooling across her neck. She could feel a dampness under her arms and tightened her hold on her jacket in self consciousness.

She would have preferred to shower before any carnal activities took place.

Shoot. When was the last time she shaved?

Thinking quickly she remembered it was just yesterday when the stubble had got too out of control making it uncomfortable for anything to rub against her legs.

She rolled her eyes slightly to herself. Oh yea, she was a great catch.

During her internal freak out, Mr. Stark had made his way into the room as well. Shedding his suit jacket and whipping off his tie. The innocent gestures should not have been as erotic as they were. But, here she was, more turned on then before. She had a feeling he could be reading a book and make it look sexy. 

How unfair. 

"Drink?" He directed towards her as he rolled up his sleeves. The flexing of his biceps and appearance of his tanned forearms threw her off track for a moment before she cleared her throat and answered.

"No. Um...no thank you." She stiffly made her way over to a chair off to the side. Sinking onto it, back ramrod straight, she hugged her coat to her chest. Mr. Stark in the meantime let out a breath and veritably flopped himself down on the sofa adjacent from her. He rubbed his hands across his face and...yawned?

Was she boring him?

Oh God. She was boring him. This was supposed to be a fun time. For both parties. 

What should she do?

Before she could come to a decision, Mr. Stark sat up and leaned his forearms on his knees, interlacing his hands. He hung his head for a moment before he directed his stare at her. Making her already rigid countenance harden more. 

He smiled, "Want to loosen up there, Hepburn? You look like you're here for a job interview. I mean if you're into the whole boss, secretary thing, I could be convinced to participate." His smile morphed into a lewd smirk that promised naughty things if she so desired. 

She let out a breath. Discarding her only form of armor, she dropped her jacked behind her and interlaced her own hands about her left knee. The offending limb jiggled up and down denoting her nerves without her verbalizing them. 

Mr. Stark studied her for a moment before he randomly disclosed, "I sing in the shower. Loudly, badly. At least that's what I heard. I, for one, think I sound like a carbon copy of Bon Jovi. My friends think I'm incapable of cooking but I make a mean baked ziti and a halfway decent omelet."

Sophie stared wide eyed, her body unknowingly slumping in on itself in her confusion and wonder as he continued, "I have a lot of hair products in my bathroom, but I swear," hand held to heart, "I don't use half of them, I just think I have an addiction to buying them. I have no food allergies but I am allergic to ampicillin and penicillin...really anything ending with -cillin. I love Chinese food, probably eat too much of it. And I really do think you look like Audrey Hepburn. Although, much more beautiful."

He had shimmied his way effortlessly down the couch as he spoke. With the way she and he were perched on their respective pieces of furniture, their knees were almost touching. He laid his own hand on his knee, extending a finger he hooked it with one of her own. Smiling at her softly. 

He was putting her at ease, as well as letting her get to know him. At least a little. On a surface level, if nothing else. 

She smiled back. Of course hers probably looked a lot more sappy. Hooking more of her fingers around his own, she reciprocated, "I work too many hours and don't get enough sleep. In my down time, I do online schooling. I'll have my associates degree in four months. Then I'll get my bachelors." Her pride exuded from her as she stated these facts, she could feel it in how her shoulders squared and her smile widened to show her teeth. Mr. Stark nodded as well, eyebrows raised, an impressed expression gracing his features.

Steeling herself she proceeded to spill little harmless facts about herself, "My favorite color is black, although people say it's the absence of color. I don't care. It's flattering in clothing and a simple choice. I prefer dogs over cats but I love them both. Even though I never have time for going out or making friends, I always seem to find time to read. My own addiction, I guess. I think you're very attractive as well," she could feel the blush working it's way up her neck and watched as he admired it's path across her skin. 

"And...I could really use a shower." She scrunched her nose in mock misery. Her reward was a bark of laughter from Mr. Stark which caused her thighs to tighten. 

He reached across with the hand that wasn't currently tangled with her own and ran the fingertips across her cheek and down her throat, "A shower, I can provide." 

She mumbled a, "Thank you, Yoda." As they both stood from their seats. He huffed another laugh, slinging his arm around her waist, hand resting on the opposite hip. Guiding her down a different hall than the one they came in through. He stopped in front of the second door on the right. Swinging it open he gestured inside with a sweep of his hand and a quick bow. 

When she entered, he followed close behind, using his body to crowd her into the room, she spun. Hands going to his chest, backing up until her lower back hit what she assumed was a sink counter. He leaned in more, placing light kisses across her cheek until he reached her ear, "Company, do you seek?"

She couldn't help but admit a fast burst of laughter at his horrible, deliberate impression of Yoda. In answer, she started to unbutton her top without asking him to leave. He leaned his head back, watching her fingers slowly undo the buttons of her shirt. Reaching the end, she shrugged it off and started working on Mr. Stark's buttons. 

In return, he gripped the counter top on either side of her hips and started placing sucking kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She'd have to wear a turtle neck or buy some concealer after this but when he placed a particularly hard one at the base of her neck, she found she didn't mind much in the moment. 

Once she had his shirt completely undone, she ran her short nails down his chest and abs. Feeling the ridges and dips with the tips of her fingers. He wasn't overly chiseled but his muscles were nicely defined. He was lean without being lanky. There was power in his body and it radiated in how his frame tensed and loosened under her touch. 

Pushing the shirt down his arms impatiently, he finally got the message and removed his mouth from her shoulder. He hastily tugged it off, throwing it over his own shoulder with little care. She tugged her own down her arms and by the time she dropped it to the floor he was already latched back onto her clavicle, hands deftly unhooking her bra. 

Sheepish insecurity swamped her as the air from the room pebbled her nipples. She knew her breast weren't huge and up until now she hadn't any problem with their size. Being in the vicinity of a man who'd probably seen his fair share of medically enhanced bosoms, made doubt creep around the edges of her mind. 

Mr. Stark held no such compunction. Falling to his knees, he kissed his way up her stomach, her height affording him the ability to latch onto the tip of her breast without straining. She arched down to him, uncertainty dissolving fast as he mumbled words like, "perfect...beautiful...so soft" across her chest, leaving wet kisses in his wake. 

She ran her hands through his thick brown locks, enjoying the softness against her fingers as he lavished attention on her breasts. Both moaning and groaning back and forth over each other ministrations. 

With one last bite of her left nipple he disengaged and rose back to his feet. Both were breathing heavily now and as she started for his pants his hands suddenly cupped her face and brought her in for a bruising kiss. Her fingers slipped from his zipper and she held onto his hips as he ravished her mouth. 

She'd never been kissed like this before. As if he wanted to fully possess her and the way to achieve it was through her mouth. When he pulled back, staring at her deeply she was left light headed and out of sorts. He quirked a quick smile as he took over ridding himself of his pants. Swallowing against the roughness of her throat she did the same with her own and soon they were both fully nude. They stared at each other for a moment before Mr. Stark whistled softly and stated plainly, "Glad you got in the car, Hepburn. For a sight like this I would have chased you on foot."

Sophie bit her lip to contain her ridiculous smile of bliss. Mr. Stark flashed a quick wink then turned to start the water in the admittedly massive glassed off shower. 

Did it have multiple heads?

When water started to pour in from many different directions her silent question was answer. 

Oh. This was going to be good. 

As she took in the sight of his ass and defined back on full display she thought...yeah, really good. 

He stepped in without notice, a groan echoing from inside the stall as the steamy water started to coast down his body. Putting his head under one of the streams he wet his hair then slicked it back, turning to stare at Sophie through the doors that were slowly fogging with steam. 

He was a vision. She felt herself clench down on nothing, her body preparing her with a flood of fluid at the image he made. He quirked a finger in a come hither motion. His eyes full of heat and want. Sophie felt her insides quake and thought she could have an orgasm just from that look alone. 

Taking a fortifying breath, Sophie stepped into the shower. 

At first all she could feel was heat. The water was so hot she squeaked a little when it hit her, jumping in place. A laugh from behind her made her turn, the water now sluicing down her back. As she opened her mouth to scold him for laughing, a long moan escaped instead as the warmth of the water worked its way into her sore muscles. Her shoulders hunched forward and her head lolled to the side. Forgetting for a moment where she was and who she was with in favor of taking full advantage of steady water pressure that was hot enough to penetrate her muscles. 

She felt more than saw Mr. Stark move closer. His hands slipped to her hips, up her sides and around to her back. Applying gentle pressure across her shoulder blades then gliding with the same pressure down her spine. She fell into him as her taut body went lax at the amazing pleasure he was providing. It wasn't even sexual yet and she was moaning like he was doing much more erotic activities.

Of course on the occasional downstroke he would grip her ass and squeeze but she was not complaining. Even that felt incredible. 

His erection bobbing against her stomach reminded her of what she was here for. And what she really wanted. The next time he grabbed her ass, she brought her own hand up and forward, grasping his turgid length. Squeezing at the base and twisting when she reached the top. Now, his groans were filling the steamy stall. And she relished in the sound. 

He allowed her to work him over for a few minutes, before his hand came up to stop her. 

"Don't want the night ending prematurely, sweetheart." Was whispered into her ear over the sound of the rushing water. Despite being in a warm shower stall, she still shivered at the deep, roughness of his voice. 

She let go of his length, running her hands back up his chest and around his neck while his own hands moved from her back around to her breasts. Pinching and pulling on her nipples until she was gasping. One of his hands stayed, cupping her breasts and thrumming the nipple as the other made it's way down her stomach. 

At the first touch of his fingers sliding through her wet heat, she jerked. Sensitivity and desire warring within her. She whined a little as he bypassed her aching clit and instead thrust two fingers into her.

Throwing her head back she shouted out to the ceiling of the bathroom. Her body pussy clutching at his fingers even as he moved them in and out of her body. Hitting just the right spot to make the edges of vision dim a little in delectation. 

He was softly speaking absolute filth into her ear, which only amplified her arousal. 

Phrases such as, "Fuck, you're so tight.", "God, I can't wait to fill you up.", "Such a wet, little pussy, gripping me so hard, want it so bad, don't you?" 

Every uttered word, sentence and question from him was met by her with a moan, groan or gasp. She was completely incapable of speech. His thumb joined his fingers, stroking over her throbbing clit. And that was it. She fell. 

A soft scream ripped through her as her legs shook and her abs spasmed. Her forehead thumped forward to rest against his breast bone. A breathy, "Oh, my God, Mr. Stark." Was uttered as the last of the shaking faded away.

His response was a smug laugh and a refutation of, "Honey. You just came all over my hand. I think you can call me Tony...though...we may revisit the Mr. Stark thing later. That hit all sorts of buttons I didn't know I had."

She smiled lazily against his skin. Body completely slack in it's euphoric state. 'Tony' didn't seem to mind. He rocked her softly as he stroked her back. Letting her come back down from her high. 

A generous lover then.

Who would have thought?

When she felt as if she could stand on her own without toppling, she laid a kiss against his chest and pulled back. 

Locking eyes with him he grinned uttering a low, "Hello there."

She coyly beamed back, "Hey yourself."

He bent down and slowly, softly started kissing her again. The heat between them that had dwindled slightly with her orgasm, steadily building back up. She wanted to reciprocate. His length was still hard against her. Begging her with every twitch to bring relief.

She bit his lip lightly, making him hiss and groan but also pull away from the kiss. This time she made a path up his jaw and down his throat with her mouth. His neck bent, allowing her access, but she didn't linger. She traced his nipple with her tongue causing him to grunt before she worked her way across his abs, stopping to run her tongue around his belly button. Mouth following the trail of hair to her destination.

Once he caught on to what she was preparing to do he groaned loudly but also stated that she didn't have to. She paid him no mind and at the first taste of his salty tang on her tongue she was glad she didn't. 

He was too large for her too deep throat so she accommodated herself and him with a hand at the base as she bobbed up and down. 

His hands came up to slap against the wall of the shower behind her. Holding himself steady as she sucked and licked him. His hips moved slightly with her motion. Slowly fucking himself into her mouth.

She reached up and gripped his buttocks, encouraging him to thrust. He heaved a heavy breath then gave in, resting a hand atop her head as he started to plunge in and out of her willing mouth. She moaned around his length and he answered with a wrecked moan of his own. 

"Fuck, sweetheart. I'm so close."

She moaned again in answer, letting him know it was okay. To let go. 

His head fell back, breaking the intense eye contact they had as he started to groan and moan in earnest. 

"Now baby. Now. Fuck!" His hot seed hit the back of her throat and she forced herself to relax and swallow. His broken moan and jerky movements her reward. When he was done she slowly pulled off of him, kissing his hip, licking along the bone as she stared up at his enraptured face. 

"That was...fuck. Yeah...that was something." She smiled against his skin. Something told her it took a lot to render Tony Stark speechless. 

Tony reached down after a light laugh at her pleased face and helped her to her feet. Kissing her lightly on her nose he turned her toward the spray of water. Before she could ask what he was doing she felt his hands in her hair, lathering a marvelous smelling shampoo into her long locks. 

"Let's actually clean up a bit now...then we will get back to the fun parts."

Her only answer was a low moan as his fingers massaged her scalp. 

"Well, maybe this is fun too," He quipped. She couldn't help but silently agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was mostly done and was supposed to belong with the last one, but it was getting too long so I split it up and finished it on it's own. It still turned out to be pretty long...your welcome! ;-)
> 
> Comments and kudos make me update quicker!!! Yes...that is a shameless beg for encouragement! Feed me love and tell me I'm pretty? :-P


	5. Perchance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's another one! Enjoy!

Wrapped in a fluffy white robe, lounging in Tony's bed while said man gathered snacks for them to munch on felt weirdly domestic. 

As they kissed outside of the shower, bodies wet and sliding deliciously against each other, Sophie's stomach chose that moment to sound an alarm alerting both parties that it was in need of sustenance.

Tony had huffed a surprised laugh against her lips, produced said robe from seemingly thin air, tucked her up in his bed and announced that he would return with favors fit for a queen. 

And now she sat, waiting for the man to return. Feeling a little lost yet overly comfortable in Tony's immense bed. The sheets felt like silk against her skin, sliding smoothly over her body when she moved.

She slumped back against the pillows. Her body satisfied but still craving more. 

Biting her lip she thought about her host for the night. Having just met him she still felt relaxed his presence. His charisma and charm ensured that she felt no awkwardness or unease despite the intimate setting. 

As if her thoughts conjured him, Tony stepped into the room carrying a large plate of what looked like different fruits and cheese. He donned a pair of silk pants that sat low on his hips. He smirked as he sauntered toward her, his upper body on display as it flexed and moved sensually made her hunger for more than what he was offering on the plate he was artfully carrying. 

He must have noticed the look on her face for he stated, "Food first, then we will get back to what we both are wanting." He finished with a wink and a flourish, presenting the food and laying it delicately between their bodies on the bed. 

Sophie was momentarily distracted from Tony and his alluring body as she spied the juicy looking fruit and fragrant cheeses. Wasting little time she popped a strawberry in her mouth moaning as the tart sweetness rolled across her tongue. Tony propped himself up beside her, "What lovely little noises you make, sweetheart. Try to contain yourself a little else I won't be able to control my actions." He laid a swift kiss to her cheek before popping a grape into his mouth. 

Sophie blushed at the unexpected show of affection yet didn't acknowledge it. She did however hold in anymore obscene noises she wanted to make when sampling the decadent fruit. 

In no time, it seemed, Sophie had eaten her fill. Tony placed the plate onto the floor and moved to nuzzling against Sophie's neck. It appeared he was hungering for her as much as she was him. She tilted her head, letting him have full access to her skin. He took full advantage quickly. Moving the robe down and off her shoulder he placed kisses against any flesh he could reach. Alternating between barely there butterfly kisses and full on licking and biting. 

It was maddening. Fueling her lust and rapidly turning her body into a pile of loose limbs for him to mold in anyway he saw fit.

Taking advantage of her languid state, Tony maneuvered himself on top of her writhing body. Situating himself between her thighs. Sophie, in her rising state of desire, started to rub herself against his rapidly hardening member. The robe inhibited full pleasure and in her haste to satisfy herself she ripped it open as Tony was still occupied against the skin of her neck.

At the motion, he stopped and sat back on his haunches. She must have looked completely debauched. Wet hair spread out against his pillows, robe askew showcasing her heaving breasts and exposing her most intimate parts to his gaze, thighs depravedly spread. He was biting his lip as he took it all in, pupils blown wide. 

In a husky voice that had her stomach doing somersaults he declared, "Fuck sweetheart, you are a vision."

She whined low in her throat, reaching for him. Thankfully he obliged, falling back down to her and taking her mouth in a deep, wet kiss. He tasted of the sweet tang of fruit and she chased her tongue around his mouth, wanting to pursue every ounce of the flavor. He groaned at her persistence, his own lower body restless against hers. The silk of his pants was not enough to sate her. It would slip and slide against her wetness, not bringing the gratification she needed from the stiff member it was hiding from her. 

On the next rise of her hips she grunted in dissatisfaction, breaking from the kiss to pull at the troublesome pants. Tony, however, did not oblige her. Keeping her sought after prize from her, he moved his way down her chest, paying homage to her erect nipples causing her to cry out as he sucked and bit at the raised peaks. Only, he didn't stop there. He worked his way down her body, wet lips gliding over her skin. 

When he reached just below her belly button he detoured to suck at her hip bones and the flesh of her thighs. 

Sophie was a writhing, panting, whining mess at this point. Absolutely incoherent to anything other than his mouth and the aching area she wanted him to use it on. 

A whispered, throaty, "Patience, sweetheart." Was breathed across the top of her pubic bone. She let out a pathetic whimper in response, begging without words with the ticking of her hips. 

He gave her one last hard kiss on her mons before he plunged his tongue deep into her folds. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. Melting back into the bed, her body opened to his question tongue. 

Thighs and knees falling limply to the sides, granting him full access to her body. He moaned against her wet flesh, the vibrations sending tingles through her body. She was already primed from his teasing, it wouldn't be long before his crafty tongue pushed her over the edge. 

She was right. With a vicious slash across her tender clit she fell. Her back bowed from the force of her orgasm. A ragged scream torn from her mouth. He was groaning through it as well, her pleasure apparently bringing him pleasure in turn. His hands came up to frame her hips, a rough drag of hip palms up her arched body, ending at her breasts. Cupping them and tweaking the nipples sending quivers through her already overwrought body. 

His mouth was slowly bringing her down. Lazy strokes of his tongue over her, extending the gratification while also slowly bringing her back from the high she was riding.

Her body softened under his ministrations, deliquescing back down to the sheets below her. He kissed the skin of her inner thighs while she regained her bearings. 

As soon as she was capable of speech, she tried to murmur praises, "That was...you are..."

He interrupted, "Amazing. A genius...overly talented..."

She lightly laughed, with panting breaths she contradicted him, "I was going to say...you are really good at that. But, I don't think your ego needs anymore stroking."

He breathed a laugh against the sensitive inner portion of her thigh, making her twitch. He slowly moved back up her body, the heat of his breath tickling deliciously as he slid his way to her face. 

Knocking his nose lightly with hers, smiling he mumbled, "There's only one thing in need of stroking right now, sweetheart." He punctuated the end of his statement by roughly sliding his member across her lower wet lips. 

Any retort was lost in the sensation of feeling him where she needed him most. He lowered his mouth to hers and she accepted with glee, continuing to rub herself against the full length of him. Relishing the feeling. 

A moment a clarity struck and she pulled back from the dizzying kiss to declare as clearly as possible in her addled state, "Condom." A gasp, "We need a condom. I'm not on anything." 

Tony pulled back as well from where he was nibbling a path to her ear. She stared at him as he came out of his lustful stupor, his eyes going from being clouded to clearing in contemplation.

Surely, the playboy himself had condoms. Right?

He placed a hard smacking kiss to her cheek and mumbled, "Just a sec, honey."

She watched as he retreated from the bed and quickly made his way to his restroom, shamelessly admiring his form. Blowing out a breath, she idly ran her hands across her body. Keeping her ardor for more burning lowly while he searched. 

A few moment later she watched as he came out of the bathroom...empty handed. 

Her eyebrows raised in confusion and shock. He didn't look at her. His face set in determination as he marched naked to his nightstand. 

Watching as he ripped it open and in an instant let out an exclamation of, "Ah, Ha!" and produced an expensive looking leather wallet. He fished around for a minute before finding what he was looking for. 

He brandished the foil wrapped square he found as if he was Arthur pulling the sword from the stone. She would have laughed at her analogy if she wasn't so relieved. 

As he crawled back over to her, his heat suffusing her body she murmured, "Figured you'd have an industrial sized box of those on hand."

He nipped her jaw, causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Those are at the beach house, this isn't my main home, sweetheart."

She didn't linger on that statement for he had sat up and was rolling the condom down his considerable length. 

It had been a while since she'd engaged in any kind of sexual activity. 

Ok. Two years. Since her disaster of a relationship with someone she had met online. But who was counting?

Her thoughts abruptly stopped when he started to push in. Her head slammed back against the pillows. The feeling of being stretched hurting so good. 

Tony kept his weight off of her. Hovering above on outstretched arms, fists meeting the mattress on either side of her head. She could feel his stare as he slid the rest of the way in. The heat of his gaze just as heavy as his cock inside her. 

The last few inches he snapped his hips and dove in fast causing her to yell out in a mix of ecstasy and a slight pang of pain. One his hands left the bed to grab at her chin. He forced her to look at him, gently yet with a silent demand that she dare not question. 

Once their eyes locked he started to move. She studied the contours of his face as he moved inside her. His jaw was locked and his eyes were lit with a fire from within. 

It was overwhelming. 

It was erotic. 

It was miraculous. 

Her mouth was open, panting and gasping for air as his thrust became faster, deeper. 

All the while his eyes stayed locked with hers. Making the sensation that much more intense. 

A low grumbling, growling noise was working it's way up his throat. She could hear it. She wanted him just as wrecked and out of control as she was. So, as he thrust in again she used her inner muscles to clamp down on him. 

That did it. 

His head dropped, chin touching his chest, his hair tickling her nose as he growled long and loud. 

"Fuck...fuck. Fuck. Do that again, sweetheart. Grip me hard, baby." 

So she did. Again and again until they were both sweating. Cussing. Yelling out their pleasure so loud she was surprised the glass windows didn't quake. 

Tony collapsed on top of her, his mouth once again finding her neck. Sucking. His hips pistoning in and out of her so quickly she was reeling. 

Her second orgasm crested over her on a particular hard thrust. Weak with satiation she could only manage a soft, shattered moan as her walls clamped down on him. The feeling of her completion drove him to his. 

His hoarse groan trapped between his teeth and her skin as he bit down one last time at the hinge of her jaw.

He went lax atop her. His heavy body feeling good against her exhausted frame. 

When the need to suck in a full breath became to pressing, she lightly pushed at his side until he got the hint. With a throaty groan, he rolled off of her. Being sure to grab the condom and hold as he pulled out. 

She watched with heavy eyes as he deftly rid himself of the rubber, dropping it somewhere off the side of the bed. 

They both relaxed back into the mattress, staring at the ceiling as their breathing calmed and the sweat cooled across their bodies.

A shiver raced it's way up her spine and she fought to grab at the covers and nestle under them. 

Indecision warred inside her muddled brain. 

Stay or go?

It was technically a one-night thing. Right?

They both knew what they were wanting and getting into when she got into the vehicle with him. 

So...she should probably go...right?

"That is way to much thinking after that masterful performance, Hepburn."

Tony's voice startled her from her inner debate. She bit her lip as she looked him over. He was still prone, eyes shut, small smile flirting around the edges of his mouth. He must have sensed her stare for he slowly rolled his head to look at her. 

His eyes took a circuit of her face before he lifted an arm and ticked his head in a come hither motion. Stifling a grin at the fact that he must want her to stay, she slid as elegantly as she could into his waiting body. 

Snuggling against his chest, resting a hand across his abs, she felt his own hand settle low on her back. Just as her eyes closed she felt him jerking and opened again to see him trying to grab the covers they kicked to the bottom of the bed with is foot. Laughing at his attempt, she sat up and grabbed them herself. Giving him a pointed look to which he falsely sniffed contemptuously at. 

Bringing the covers over their forms, she laid her head back on his chest. Settling in for the night. She was always big on cuddling and was secretly pleased that he seemed to be as well.

As she drifted off she stole one last glance at his already asleep profile. She thought to herself, "Maybe he isn't like they say. Maybe he's different."

Content to find out, Sophie nuzzled back into his chest. Closing her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just flowing out of me. Thanks to you guys who motivate me and this plot that screams to me at all hours of the day! Your comments and kudos really do inspire me. It keeps me going when I know people are enjoying what I'm putting out there. 
> 
> So...this is the last little bit of fluffy smut for a while...prepare for drama! And other things! Ohhh, I'm so excited! 
> 
> Comments and kudos light up my life! ;-)
> 
> Tumblr- @SiriusMuggle


	6. Hard Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Cruising along here! In case you didn't see the new tags...there is a brief discussion of Abortion and the character's own thoughts on it. Just want to put that up there in case this is a trigger for anyone. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Tony Stark was an unmitigated asshole. 

Sophie had woken the following morning after her mind-blowing night with the infamous playboy, alone. 

That in and of itself was not unusual. She had stretched her frame, her body sore and aching in the best kind of way. Relaxing back into the sheets, content to wait for the man to appear. She had been startled when a disembodied voice coming from everywhere at once spoke to her. 

"Good Morning, Miss. It's currently 8:45 AM and the temperature is a brisk 32 degrees Fahrenheit. I highly suggest a jacket."

Sophie had bolted from the bed, satin sheet grasped to the front of her body, demanding, "Who was that? Tony?!"

Her answer came in the shape of the formless voice responding, "I'm sorry to have startled you, Miss. I am Jarvis. Mr. Stark's personal AI. I also regret to inform you that Mr. Stark is no longer on the premises."

Sophie's breathing went from chaotically erratic to deep calming breaths after the explanation. She was still confused, half asleep and slightly weirded out to be talking to someone or something that wasn't physically present. 

"Oh...um...thank you Jarvis." She cleared her throat as the AI stated a posh, 'you're quite welcome, Miss.' Her mind now turning over what the AI had said. Slowly coming out of it's muddled state of half awareness. "Wait. Jarvis? You said Tony wasn't here. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not at liberty to discuss his exact whereabouts or his goings on. However, I can tell you that he has flown back to California for some business and I am uncertain of when he will return."

Sophie slumped back onto the bed.

He didn't even say goodbye. 

Another thought struck her, "Jarvis. Did...did he leave me a phone number to contact him...or...?"

She let the inquiry hang, she wasn't sure what else she would ask anyway.

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Mr. Stark does not usually give out his personal number."

The 'to one-night stands' was not said but strongly implied. Sophie cringed at how an AI could make her feel a little ashamed of herself. 

No. 

She was a big girl. So what that he didn't leave his number? It's not like she wanted it anyway.

But.

She did.

She thought they shared something special last night. 

How naïve of her. 

Tony Stark was a player and an ass. 

She was better off. 

Taking a deep breath, she forced the sting in her eyes to recede. Replaying the mantra in her head as she searched for her clothes and other personal items. When she could find nothing else belonging to her in the bedroom she lifted her chin and made her way down the hall to collect her jacket. 

She would walk out of here with her head held high. 

Finding her coat exactly in the chair she left it, she slid her arms through and took one last glance around. 

When her courage was finally wrapped around her as tight as her jacket she made her way toward the elevator. Jarvis chiming in again only startled her slightly this time. 

"Miss. I am obliged to tell you that Mr. Stark has instructed his driver to take you home. You'll find Mr. Hogan in the private garage. Merely press 'G' once you enter the elevator and it shall take you straight to him."

Sophie paused outside the steel doors of the elevator. She supposed, to herself anyway, that that was a nice gesture. The thought of how many woman Mr. Hogan had driven home like this skittered across her mind making an angry heat light in her belly. 

No. 

She had no right to be possessive or jealous. It was a one-night stand. Obviously Tony was much better at this than her. She guessed that came with experience.

Punching the G button in the elevator a little harder than she had to at the thought, she let it take her where she needed to go, trying not to dwell on any particular thought. 

When the doors opened, the same driver from the night before was leaning against the same town car that had brought her here. 

Great. 

Licking her lips and directing her stare to the ground, she made her way to the car. She heard more than saw Mr. Hogan opening the car door for her. Still keeping her eyes averted, she mumbled a quick 'thank you' then slid in. 

Once the door was shut behind her she laid her head back against the seat. Taking deep breaths to quell her emotions. Mr. Hogan's question jolted her back to reality. 

"Where to, Miss?"

She was getting tired of being called Miss. 

"It's Sophie. Sophie Matthis." She locked eyes with Mr. Hogan in the mirror. Watched him tilt a quick nod before she mumbled out her address. 

When the car rolled out of the parking garage, Sophie was content to watch the blur of the city as it passed. Trying to convince herself it was all unfocused because of the speed of the car and not the wetness in her eyes. 

In no time they were pulling up in front of her apartment complex. She didn't live in a particularly bad side of town but the fancy car was certainly drawing attention. Not wanting to be a part of the fuss of gossip she croaked out a quick, "Thank you, Mr. Hogan." And jumped out of the car before he had fully finished parking. 

She made her way up the stone steps to her building and entered the complex in record time. Turning back once to make sure Mr. Hogan left. She caught him standing half in and half out of the car. A confused and sympathetic look on his face. 

Spinning around quickly, not wanting to witness his pity, she bolted up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. 

Hastily letting herself in, she fell back against the door once it was shut behind her. Sliding to the floor she let the tears slowly roll down her cheeks. 

Tony Stark was an unmitigated asshole. 

And she was better off never having to see him again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks Later...

Sophie was beyond tired.

She had woke early to finish a paper for her anatomy and physiology class. The essay taking up most of her morning. Her lunch had consisted merely of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a cup of orange juice to wash it down. Hastily eaten before she went right back to her online pharmacology class that would end in just enough time for her to make it to work. When her shift started at two she was already feeling the effects of waking up at six and having only one cup of coffee. 

Now, only four hours into her eight hour shift, she was ready to collapse where she was and sleep for a day. 

Luckily, she was once again working the bar. All she had to do was refill glasses and take drink orders. Still, her groggy state of mind was causing her to make mistakes she wouldn't normally have. When Jessica, one of the waitresses for the night, brought back the third drink she'd somehow messed up, Natalie stepped in. 

Grabbing Sophie lightly by the arm and directing her through the swinging doors into the kitchen she hissed fiercely, "Sophie. What is going on? Are you sick? What's the excuse for this?"

Sophie took a deep breath, her vision blacking out lightly at the corners. 

Was she pushing herself to hard?

She'd never had this sort of trouble keeping up with her busy schedule before. Maybe she was getting sick. 

During her internal dialogue, Natalie became increasingly frustrated.

"Oh, my God. Earth to Sophie!"

Sophie shook her head to clear it, "I'm sorry. I just...have been busy with...school. Must not be getting enough sleep." She finished lamely. She knew it was a poor excuse. Most of the servers and workers here were young. Students, aspiring actors/actresses, wannabe models...all coming to New York for just one shot. Ending up here, tired and overworked. 

Natalie was unsympathetic in the face of Sophie's plight. As she had fully anticipated.

"Figure out a better schedule, Sophie. One more mistake tonight and I'm sending you home early."

With that Natalie turned and marched away. 

Sophie couldn't afford to be sent home early. She needed her hours. She needed her paychecks. They were the fuel for her dreams. 

Straightening her shoulders she went back to work. 

Four hours later, an exhausted Sophie clocked out. She struggled through but had made no more mistakes. Jessica, thankfully, had been a huge help in that area. Indicating with quick shakes of her head or lowly mumbled negatives whenever Sophie would reach for a wrong drink or glass. 

Sophie thanked her profusely as she left for the evening. 

Arriving home by eleven, Sophie knew she should grab a small bite to eat and check her emails. However, she made it as far as the sofa before collapsing face first down onto the cushions. 

Still dressed in her uniform and jacket, Sophie fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Sophie had her one and only one-night stand. She tried daily and mostly succeeded in not keeping tabs on Tony Stark via magazine and news channels. Occasionally, she'd see his face in passing on a newsstand. Headlines about the running of Stark Industries or...the one's that made her chest clench, news of whatever model or actress he was currently wooing. 

She told herself it didn't hurt. He wasn't thinking of her so why should she dwell on him. 

It was so much easier said than done. 

Apparently, Sophie was not built for one-night stands, no attachments. 

How unfortunate. 

Sophie was zoning in and out of her online math class, trying to make her mind stop circling back to thoughts of him, when suddenly a bout of extreme nausea gripped her so fast she didn't even close her laptop as she bolted from the couch. Making a beeline for the restroom she made it to the toilet in time to let loose everything she'd ate that day. 

Admittedly she was feeling a bit queasy all morning so the only thing in her stomach was coffee, a banana and some toast. The rest, her stomach made up for by dry heaving until Sophie felt like she couldn't breathe. 

When the feeling of wanting to expel her insides passed, Sophie took gasping breaths. Pushing away from the toilet she steadied her back against the wall opposite. Deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth helped calm what was left of her stomach's unease. 

Shit. 

She could not afford to get sick. 

The flu could keep her out of work for over a week. No way could she financially swing that. 

Well, she probably could. But, she didn't want to. Sophie's day's were planned. Her future was set. She couldn't afford any mishaps. 

Slowly pushing herself off the floor, she rested her weight on her hands against the bathroom sink. Glancing at her reflection she noted the darker bags under her eyes, the unhealthy pallor to her skin.

Sighing, she resigned herself to taking better care of her body. She could accomplish nothing if she collapsed from fatigue or malnourished. Luckily, the nausea seemed to have past and Sophie felt relatively normal again. 

Making her way to the living room, picking up her laptop and resuming her class. She made a mental note to try and get more sleep along with eating a little healthier. 

Firm in her resolve, she got back to studying. 

Lamentably, Sophie's sickness did not abate. For the next four mornings she woke only to find her head in the toilet not but a few minutes later. Dry toast was the only thing that she could hold down. Her concentration during school was non existent and making it through a normal shift was exhausting her thoroughly.

Having no other choice, on a Sunday when she had no school or work, Sophie made her way to the twenty four hour clinic to try and get some medicinal help. She knew there was no cure for the flu, but she was hoping they would prescribe her some Zofran for her nausea.

Despite wanting to be a nurse, Sophie was a horrible patient. Dutifully, she was kind to doctors and nurses, she just lacked the patience and will to be treated or waited on. After the nurse on duty took down her symptoms, checked her blood pressure and temperature she asked Sophie to wait a moment for the doctor. 

Holding back a random wave of sickness, Sophie had nodded her head congenially. As soon as the nurse was out of the room, Sophie groaned and laid back on the table. Rubbing her belly in soothing circles to try and calm the rolling inside it. 

Luckily, it was only a few more minutes before a middle-aged female doctor entered the room. She had a kind face and understanding eyes. Immediately putting Sophie at ease.

"Hello, Ms. Matthis. I'm Dr. Maggie Johnson. I hear you're having a little bit of stomach issues. Possibly the flu?"

Sophie breathed deeply before answering, praying that when she opened her mouth only words would come out and not the bile that was wanting to resurface. 

"Yes, Dr. Johnson. I've been on and off sick for a little over a week now. I'm a full time student and I also work. I can't afford to be sick. I was just wondering if I could get some anti-nausea medicine so I would be able to continue with my schedule."

Dr. Johnson smiled sympathetically, "Ok. Well. We will see about those meds. Let's figure some things out first real quick though, okay?"

Sophie nodded. Desperate for medication and wanting to get the exam done quickly. 

"Alright, Miss. Matthis, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Sophie mentally rolled her eyes. But, obligingly did the math in her head. When she thought back, her brain stumbled slightly. It was nearing the middle of March and she hadn't had a period since..."January." Was whispered in answer to the doctor as Sophie's mind spun. 

No. 

No way.

"Ah. I see. And tell me, Ms. Matthis. Do you have you usually have normal menstrual cycles?"

Sophie was staring at the floor, trying not to panic as she answered. Her voice wobbling slightly, "Yes. Yes I...usually have them quite regularly."

Dr. Johnson must have sensed that Sophie was coming to a realization for she put down her clipboard on the small sink in the room. Taking a seat in the little rolling chair, Dr. Johnson rolled herself closer to Sophie. In a hushed and calm voice the doctor asked the question Sophie silently prayed she wouldn't, "Ms. Matthis. Is there anyway you could be pregnant?"

Sophie sucked in a large breath and when she expelled it, it came out as a sob, "No. No I-I can't be. We used protection. He...he wore...oh god." 

Dr. Johnson was suddenly standing up beside Sophie, her hand on Sophie's back rubbing in small circular motions, "Deep breaths, Ms. Matthis. That's it. Nice and deep. Focus on my voice. Feel my hand on your back. Deep breaths."

Sophie forced her body to calm. To hear the doctor and breath with her. Her breaths were still ragged yet she was coming back to herself. 

"There we go. Nice and easy, Ms. Matthis." 

When her breathing was more or less under control. Sophie's face burned with mortification at her reaction. Tears of distress and embarrassment flowing freely. 

Dr. Johnson moved away to grab some tissues. When she brought them back with a gentle smile she asked politely if not a little ruefully, "I take it this was not a planned event?"

Sophie huffed a garbled imitation of a laugh, "No. No. Not at all."

The doctor sighed deeply, "Well. We don't know anything for certain yet. Let's draw some blood to be sure."

Miserably, Sophie nodded. 

Dr. Johnson gave her one last pat on the knee and claimed she would be back after the she had the results. A soft, "Try to breathe and stay calm." Was the last thing Sophie registered before she was left alone to wait for the phlebotomist. 

Pregnant?

No. 

Not possible.

Sophie kept telling herself the chances were low as her blood was drawn, as she sat alone and waited, even as the doctor came back in. The look on her face indicating an answer that Sophie didn't want to hear. 

Dr. Johnson took the rolling seat again, crossing her legs she gave Sophie a soft, kind look that had Sophie's breath leaving her in a whoosh before Dr. Johnson could even open her mouth. 

"It appears, Ms. Matthis, that you are pregnant. About four weeks along." Sophie was staring off into the distance. The doctor's voice fuzzy as she blankly watched her future implode before her glazed eyes. 

"Ms. Matthis? Ms. Matthis?" Sophie sucked in a hard, stuttered breath, turning her vacant gaze back to the doctor. "Ms. Matthis. There are...options...if you find you are unable or unwilling to go through with the pregnancy. It's okay to take that route. You're decision is your own and always valid."

Dr. Johnson calmly and compassionately explaining Sophie's options brought her a little more back to herself. 

No. 

She couldn't do that. 

She couldn't. 

She was already shaking her head no physically without even realizing it. Tears still clinging to her lashes. 

"Ok. That's fine. Whatever you feel is best for you, Ms. Matthis."

Sophie had no idea what was best for her. Her head was spinning as much as her stomach but she knew...she knew she couldn't get rid of the life inside her. It just wasn't in her to do it. A firm belief she didn't know she was so stead fast in until this moment.

"I...I want to keep..." She couldn't finish the sentence but she didn't have to. Dr. Johnson nodded. A soft, sad smile on her face. 

"Ok then. Let's get you set up with some pre-natal vitamins and discuss which OBGYN would work best for you."

Sophie went through the rest of her appointment in a daze. She was handed pamphlets on exercise, what not to eat or drink, what pre-natal vitamin would work for her. Dr. Johnson suggested she schedule a visit with an OBGYN as soon as possible to get a pap smear and some more blood work done. 

Sophie took it all in with light head and an absent countenance. 

When she was finally out on the street. Her head still floating and her thoughts scattered, she blindly made her way home. With no recollection of the trip, she was at last seated on her couch, staring sightlessly at her blank TV screen. 

The one thought that kept coming to the forefront was..."Do I tell him?"

That would bring about a barrage of follow up questions, "Would he remember her?", "Would he care?", "Would he make her feel bad for keeping it?", "Would he think she was trying to trap him?" and most of all, "Did she want him to know?"

Sophie was tired. 

Bone-deep exhausted. 

Not wanting to think anymore, she turned on the TV to try and become mindless for a few hours.

It was not to be. 

As soon as her television flickered to life, a broadcast ran across the screen in flashing lights. 

"Tony Stark...Missing!"

Sophie fell off the sofa and onto the floor. Dragging her shocked body closer to the screen instead of simply turning up the volume.

The media announcer droned on in a monotone voice, obviously not the first time he'd spread this news, "Tony Stark has gone missing. We aren't clear on all of the details yet. He was in Afghanistan for a trial demonstration of his latest missile, the Jericho. On his way back to the Bagram Air Base his envoy was savagely attacked while traveling across Kunar. On site reports declare that Tony Stark was not among the bodies recovered. His whereabouts are currently unknown...."

As the reporter droned on, Sophie fell back onto the floor. 

Oh. God. 

Was her only thought before the room spun, even though she was already down, and she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Ah! I'm so excited to be getting into the juicy-ness of this story. 
> 
> How are we liking it so far? Still with me?
> 
> Comments and kudos are my best friends, don't leave me lonely! ;-)
> 
> Tumblr- @SiriusMuggle


	7. It's a...Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! Enjoy!

For three months it seemed that the entire world kept up with the news of Tony Stark. When it was discovered via a grainy video of a terrorist group holding Tony hostage that this was no normal case of a missing person but an abduction, everyone was riveted. 

Tony was a well known figure. A billionaire for weapon's manufacturing, a known playboy, courting many beautiful woman and burning through them like matches. A genius, graduating from both high school and college early. His abduction was a shock to the populace and people couldn't get enough of the coverage from the media. 

Sophie went back and forth. 

One moment she was worried out of her mind. Anxiety sky rocketing making the most basics of tasks seem a chore when she couldn't focus, feeling like she couldn't breathe. Taking in every piece of news she could get.

On the other end of the spectrum, she moved about like a zombie. No emotion. No thoughts. Just existing. Not bothering to even turn on her TV for an update. Passing newsstands without sparing them a glance.

The only thing she was putting all of her active brain power in was taking care of the tiny life inside her. She could no longer ignore that she was indeed pregnant. Always on the slimmer side, her belly had popped out slightly nearing the three month mark. 

She found herself an OBGYN that she got along with well. Dr. Lisa Cassady was a sweet woman in her mid fifties. Dealing with Sophie's wants, needs and moods with a practiced hand. Within the next month, Sophie would be finding out the sex of her baby. 

It was exciting.

It was terrifying.

But, most of all, it all felt unreal.

Some days she felt as if she was floating around outside of her body. Watching everything happen to her from a distance. She feared she was becoming delusional but her doctor assured her that it was just pregnancy brain. Moments of forgetfulness, inattention or lack of sleep could all be attributed to her new found condition. 

She would also be obtaining her associate's degree in just a few short weeks. After all of her hard work for the last two years she would finally have something to show for it. She had resigned herself that her clinicals and pursuit of her bachelor's degree would have to be put on hold. 

While she was upset, she tried to reassure herself that she could still get a job in the medical field with just an associate's degree. As soon as she took her exams to become an RN she would be able to perform most tasks in the field. She knew most hospitals and doctor's offices preferred nurses to have a bachelor's but she swore to herself that she would obtain it. 

Just...not right at the moment. 

In the meantime, she tried to live her life as well as she could. She worked. She attended school. She kept up with her vitamins, eating well and doctor's appointments. 

That first week of finding out she was pregnant and then discovering Tony was missing she'd gone through an existential crisis. After waking up on the floor, her TV droning in the background she had crawled to bed and slept through the following day. 

Calling off work for that week and claiming illness, she'd stayed most of the time wrapped in her comforter staring off into space. On the final day of her self made isolation she'd had an epiphany. For the most part she was alone. No family to speak of and the only friends she had were merely work acquaintances. 

This baby would be her family. Something she could love unconditionally and would love her unconditionally back.

It wasn't easy after that. Everything didn't just fall into place like a movie. She still struggled, still suffered bouts of morning sickness but she was for the most part content with her decision to keep her baby. 

Their baby.

Now...she just have to keep hoping that he would be found. Safe. 

She would deal with what to do then, when it happened. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie walked into the doctor's office a few weeks later feeling anxious yet eager. 

She'd passed her RN exams, obtaining her degree and now she would be finding out the sex of her baby. 

She felt lighter than she'd had for a while. The stress of school behind her for now. She still had to go through the rest of her pregnancy and...delivery. But, that didn't bode to be thought about just yet.

As with most things in her life presently, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She had still yet to tell her work she was pregnant. She knew they couldn't fire her for the fact but she was still worried. As of yet, no one suspected a thing. The looser shirts she'd purchased going a long way to conceal her condition. 

Her stomach, while protruding, was still small. She could probably make it a few more months without revealing her secret. 

The nurse called her back to an exam room, breaking her out of her reverie. Feeling knots of elation and nerves in her belly along with an unfortunate case of gas, Sophie followed the nurse back to the designated ultrasound room. 

After the standard questions were out of the way, Sophie waited with bouncing legs and rapid breath for the sonographer to come in. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, wishing she wasn't alone, wishing Tony was here, wishing he was okay, safe. Sniffing, she dried under her eyes as she heard a quiet knock on the door. 

Calling out a choked, "Come in." Sophie laid back on the table.

"Hello, Ms. Matthis. My name is Dr. Polack. I'll be performing your ultrasound today and most likely any other's you have for the duration of your pregnancy." The man was younger than she expected. Coifed brown hair and gentle blue eyes. 

Sophie blushed under his amiable smile. Clearing her throat she nodded to his statement. 

As he settled in his rolling seat, setting his clipboard aside and booting up the machine he asked, "Are we waiting for dad or is he not able to make it today?"

Sophie felt a pang through her chest at the question. Fighting not to outwardly flinch. Swallowing down any rising emotions she tried to answer steadily, "Just me..." she didn't know how to say it would most likely always just be her. That there was currently no dad in the picture. That this baby's dad was being held somewhere in Afghanistan by a terrorist group. 

Closing her eyes against her thoughts she breathed deeply. Trying to keep herself under control. 

She felt a hand lay over hers, not realizing that she had been squeezing her hands into fists on top of her stomach. The touch startled her enough to open her eyes and snap her back from her downward spiral.

Glancing first to the masculine hand atop hers then to the doctor it belonged to, her brows furrowed. He merely smiled, "That's okay Sophie...may I call you Sophie?"

Still confused and a little off balanced, Sophie nodded slightly. 

"Ok. Good. My name is Nathan. It's okay to feel a little emotional. Today is a big day." His smile widened and Sophie knew he was trying to be understanding, comforting. Yet, she felt a little off. 

Attributing it to everything going on in her life she again nodded, attempting a smile of thanks back. 

He gave her hand a squeeze and then released her. 

"We are ready here, Sophie. Why don't you roll your shirt up a bit and let's see if we can get baby to cooperate for some pictures?"

Sophie's smile turned genuine. Biting her lip, she rolled her shirt up, exposing her abdomen to the doctor. Slightly warm gel was squeezed onto her belly causing her to squirm a little in discomfort. The wand from the machine followed and Sophie's attention was immediately drawn to the TV on the wall displaying the image of the inside of her belly. 

"Ok, Sophie. Let's see what we got here, hm? First we will try to get a heartbeat." A quick and steady whooshing sound filled the room. Sophie knew enough about obstetrics to know that was her baby's heart beat. Her eyes filled as she listened. 

"That's good. Nice and strong. 150 beats a minute. Really good." The doctor's voice flowed over her as she focused on the sound of her baby. 

What an amazing noise. She could listen to it all day. 

Too soon for her liking the noise cut out. Sophie slowly opened her eyes, discreetly wiping away the tears from her temples. 

"Alright, who's ready for a show?" Sophie didn't answer, just turned her eyes back to the screen. 

Waiting.

Anticipating. 

The screen was blurry for a moment, nothing but black and grey until the doctor steadied the image and then....

There it was. 

Her baby.

She could make out the head, feet, the umbilical cord. 

Her breath left her in a whoosh. Tears streamed unchecked down her face as she strained her neck to see more. To take it all in. 

Dr. Polack was measuring everything. She could see his mouse moving across every inch of her baby. He was announcing measurements but she was too transfixed to even care. She managed to hear that the baby was healthy and growing as they should be. That's all she needed to know.

"Looks like they are going to cooperate today, Sophie. If you look here," the mouse moved toward the baby's genital area and there, as clear as day, "looks like you are having a boy! Congratulations!"

A sob worked it's way up her throat and she smiled widely through her tears. Staring at her little baby boy. Feeling a plethora of emotions both weighing her down and buoying her up. 

She heard the machine printing off pictures and she hoped he was taking a lot. She wanted every angle. Reasonable or not. Again, far too soon, she felt the wand leave her belly and the doctor gently wiping up any access goo from her stomach.

The unexpected touch of his slow swipes across her abdomen jarred Sophie. Sitting up, she took over wiping her own belly. His hand slowly let go of the paper towels almost as if he was reluctant to do so. 

Sophie kept her face down, focused on the task, trying to tell herself she was being ridiculous. 

A soft clearing of a throat to her right before Dr. Polack spoke, "I'll see you again in a couple months Sophie, unless there's need of me before hand." Sophie nodded without turning to him. Tossing the used paper towels toward the bin. 

She felt more than saw Dr. Polack move closer. Out of her peripheral she saw him reach into his pocket and produce a card. As he extended his hand toward her he specified, "If you need me for anything between now and then...this is my card. Personal number on the back."

Sophie stared at the card for a moment before slowly taking it from him. Directing her gaze upwards, she faced Dr. Polack with a look of mystification. 

He seemed sheepish, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I...don't know how this looks to you...I just...Well. I'm single as well. Is what I'm trying to say. I don't want to come off unprofessional here...or make you uncomfortable. You just...seem a little lost. So," he nodded to the card she was holding limply in her hand, "If you ever have need of an understanding ear...feel free."

He tapped off his shocking statement with a closed lip smile, looking a little strained and flustered himself. 

She would have found it endearing had she not been sitting in a doctor's office with him having finished performing an ultrasound on her. 

As that was the case, she felt more than a little flustered herself. Barely managing a nod before she gathered her things and the pictures he'd been holding loosely in his other hand. She walked as calmly as she could from the room. She heard the door open and close again behind her but she didn't turn back. Just made her way stiffly down the hall. Trying to hold onto the elation she felt at finally seeing her baby boy. 

That did it. 

The thought of her baby. A boy. Growing strong and healthy inside her was enough to put the pep back in her step.

As she exited the hall of exam rooms, back into the waiting room she could hear the nurses behind the counter chattering excitedly. 

So much so that she stopped, confused as to what could be causing such a ruckus. The people in the waiting room were all on their feet as well. Gathered around a television set that was in the corner of the room. 

Wearily making her way to the huddled host of people, she peered through their bodies to see what was so interesting. 

She gasped so hard at the site on the TV that she started coughing. Tears filling her eyes for an entirely different reason. A woman to her left was asking her is she was okay, holding her arm to steady her but Sophie gave no answer. Her watering eyes locked to the site in front of her. 

Tony stark was sitting in front of a podium in some large room. His arm in a sling and his face looking worse for wear. 

But alive. 

He was alive and holding a press conference.

Sophie shrugged off the woman's hold and ignored the offended rebuff. Pushing her way past the few people between her and the TV. Falling to her knees, much like she did in her own apartment, she turned up the volume, gaze never straying from Tony's haggard face.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did..." Sophie knew she was going to have a massive headache later. But, even that couldn't stop the onslaught of more tears. Hearing his voice, seeing him safe. It was too much. It was overwhelming. 

She had to contact him. 

She had to see him.

With that thought, she pushed herself from the floor. Shoving past the confused and captivated onlookers she made her way out of the doctor's office and toward her apartment.

Sophie had no clue how she would reach him in California but she had to try.

If not for herself...for her baby boy. 

Their baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter. I just feel like the flow was off a little bit. It went a little different than I had it planned out.
> 
> How are we feeling? Questions, comments, concerns, thoughts? Give them to me! I can take it! ;-)
> 
> Comments and kudos are my bread and butter. 
> 
> Tumblr- @SiriusMuggle


	8. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my precious peeps! Enjoy!

Turns out, getting a hold of Tony Stark in any capacity was nearly impossible. 

Especially when said individual had just been rescued from an abduction in the middle east. 

Go figure.

The first time she attempted to go to Stark Tower in an effort to at least try to garner his phone number from...someone. She was met with a horde of people surrounding the tower itself. Trying to even make it to the lobby doors was next to impossible.

The mass consisted of people picketing Tony's decision to stop manufacturing weapons, to hippy type groups celebrating his choice and loudly proclaiming to make love, not war. Reminding her of poster's she'd seen from the seventies. Other's were just groupies or fan girls crowding their way into the tower. Wanting a glimpse of the man himself. 

Sophie knew he wasn't here physically, but those particular groups seemed desperate. So, she kept that information firmly locked behind her teeth. 

Ceding defeat, Sophie decided to try again in a couple weeks. 

The throng of citizens had thinned significantly when she went back again, though she was still unable to make her way into the lobby proper. Guards lining the doors keeping anyone except for building personnel out. 

She tried to plead her case to a stone faced guard but she may as well have been talking to a wall for all he paid attention. 

Sophie went home that day feeling depleted and hopeless. 

Another week passed and Sophie was nearing her five month mark. Time had flown by. Her body showing signs of the passing of it by changing in different ways. Her belly popped out slightly more, still enough to hide but not for long. Her hips felt like they were widening and her bras had most assuredly seemed smaller. 

She watched the news faithfully. Scouring the internet, magazines and newspapers for any word from the illusive billionaire. It seemed since his stance on shutting down Stark Industries weapon's division he'd become a recluse. 

There were no signs of him going out anywhere. Merely gossip and hearsay about what the man was up to. Most news sites claimed he was seeing a personal therapist. Suffering from PTSD after his stint with the terrorist group. 

Sophie's heart ached when she read anything like that. Her hope of reaching him was dwindling. She had thought if she could get word to him somehow that maybe...just maybe...the news of fatherhood would be welcome.

But, with the more she read of his solitude, avoidance of publicity and possible mental health issues, she began to doubt herself. 

One week shy of her six month checkup, she tried Stark Tower again. 

This time the streets were clear. There were a few protester groups hanging about but not enough to impede her entry into the lobby. 

Fluffing her hair, trying to look respectful and not crazy, she approached one of the kindlier looking receptionists. An older lady cheerily answering phones and repeating the same phrase to every caller, "Thank you for calling Stark Tower, hold please."

With the number of blinking lights on her phone's board, Sophie was internally happy she didn't try to call in. 

Standing off to the side, ringing her hands, she waited for a break in the consistent ringing. Five minutes passed and Sophie was beginning to think the phone would never stop. 

As soon as the thought passed, the receptionist turned in her seat, disconnecting her head set and fishing out paperwork from under her desk. Sophie seized her moment. 

Clearing her throat she approached the desk, nerves making her voice shake, "Excuse me, Ma'am. I have a quick question."

The woman looked up from her work, a polite if not vacant smile crossing her face. 

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Oh, my God. This was it.

Sophie's mouth opened and closed a couple times before she settled on, "I...I need to speak with Tony Stark. It's a matter of great urgency."

The receptionist's face didn't change but Sophie could tell her eyes became just a bit colder. 

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark does not accept uninvited guests or person's without an appointment."

Sophie shoulder's hunched at the quick dismissal. Catching her upper lip with her bottom teeth she thought of how she could possibly accomplish her goal.

"Um...yes...I understand that. But..." she cleared her throat again, "You see...he knows me. I met him...um...about six months ago...."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence before the receptionist's kind face twisted into that of condescension and slight judgement, "Ah. I see. I'm sorry Miss. Mr. Stark still does not allow any persons into his tower who aren't expressly invited or are here by appointment. Regardless of the manner in which said person knows him."

Her final statement was dripping with disdain though her face remained stoic. 

Sophie face felt like it was on fire. 

Ok. Yes. That is exactly how she knew Tony Stark but the woman didn't have to be such a bitch about it. 

As Sophie was gearing up to speak her mind the receptionist interrupted again, "Miss. If you do not have an appointment I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

The final word spoken sternly. 

Not wanting to make a scene, Sophie locked her jaw and backed away. Her eyes stung with tears of frustration but she dare not let them fall. 

Her walk home was brisk and full of angry strides. Slamming her apartment door she dropped onto her sofa and let the water flow from her overwrought ducts. 

It was futile. 

She had no way of reaching her baby's father. Sophie couldn't afford a round trip ticket to California. Even if he offered to pay for her way back she still did not want to spend money on a ticket there. She had no vehicle to make the trip and no way to acquire one. Even if she managed to find a way there she had no idea where he even lived. It wasn't as if California was a small state. 

Dropping her body down onto the couch she wallowed for a few minutes in her own self pity. 

What was she going to do?

Her hand came up to frame her stomach. At first she didn't notice the nudge against her palm. More and more frequently she'd been feeling sweet little bubbles inside her stomach, a testament to the little boy inside her. But now, as her sniffles subsided she felt and comprehended another jolt against her hand. 

Sitting up quickly, she raised her shirt, staring in wonder as the skin of her stomach jumped and twitched slightly right beside her belly button. 

New tears sprang to her eyes as she caressed the area where her baby boy was making himself known. 

Hope stirred inside of her. She would figure this out. 

She had to. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week and she was no closer to a solution then she was before. 

She made her way to her doctor's appointment with a growing sense of despondency. She tried to tell herself that she was going to see her baby again today. The internal recitation meant to lift her spirits was simply not having the desired affect. 

In a fog she went through her standard visit with Dr. Cassady before being led to the ultrasound room. She sat in the dimmed room in a daze. Her mind still trying to conjure ways of getting ahold of Tony. 

Each plan more outlandish and unpractical than the last. 

When the quiet knock came, she'd been wondering if she could call random flower shops in California to send bouquets to every Tony Stark they were able. She rolled her eyes at herself as she called for the sonographer to 'come in.' Not only was the idea outrageous, but flowers were expensive. 

The same man from her last appointment entered, his presence causing Sophie to sit up straighter. Mind snapping to the present. 

She'd forgotten about Dr. Polack. His shy smile and awkward gait told her that he'd not forgotten about her. 

Sophie blushed. Feeling flustered herself. She'd placed his card in her purse, long since disregarded under the news of Tony being found and her subsequent plots to contact him. 

Trying to salvage her peace of mind and his dignity she smiled kindly at him. A gesture he returned swiftly.

He tugged at his ear, laying her chart down on the small sink in the room before approaching the ultrasound machine. 

The device hummed to life as he cleared his throat, "Hello again, Ms. Matthis. How are you feeling today?"

Sophie sighed. He seemed harmless enough. 

"You can still call me Sophie. And I'm doing okay. How are you...Nathan?"

His eyes snapped to her at the use of his name and his smile softened. 

"I'm doing well, Sophie. Thank you for asking."

They stayed locked in gazes for a moment. His gaze appreciative, hers being slightly perplexed and somewhat uncomfortable. 

Perhaps sensing her unease, he nodded a couple times before asking her, quietly, to lay down and raise her shirt. 

She did so. 

Within moments the live feed of her baby was projected onto the television along with the sound of his heart beat thumping through the room. 

Sophie's body relaxed against the table. She wanted to feel happy, excited, pleased. Any sort of positive emotion at seeing her baby again. But, all she could feel was lonely, distraught and lost.

She wanted someone with her to experience this. Someone to share it with. A significant other to bask in the joy of the moment. 

But she was alone. And before, that didn't matter much to Sophie. Now though. Now it did.

She'd never felt more isolated than she did in that moment. Staring at her baby, moving, healthy. Her breath stuttered out of her and she closed her eyes against the image. 

Dr. Polack had been calling out random things for her to look at, as well as measurements but Sophie couldn't focus. 

She gasped for air, sitting up and dislodging Dr. Polack from moving the wand about her belly. She didn't care that her shirt fell over the goop. The cold gel soaking the material. All she knew in that moment was the misery of being a solitary soul. 

She heard Dr. Polack shutting down the machine before she felt a hand placed delicately against her heaving back. 

"Sophie? It's okay. Whatever it is...it's going to be okay. Just breathe."

She tried. She tried to stay optimistic. Tried to calm her breathing. Tried to tell herself that despite the fact that her life imploded and she couldn't share the burden with the man who had a hand in it, that it was all going to fine. Okay. Just freakin' dandy. 

A rough sob caught in her throat. 

How was she going to do this?

She was fooling herself. Her life was over. Her dreams were crushed. And she was alone. 

Dr. Polack was still murmuring platitudes as he hand rubbed circles on her back. Desperation outweighed Sophie's rational thought. Turning on the exam table she practically threw herself at the doctor.

Her arms went about his waist as her head turned to lay her cheek upon his chest. Her tears instantly soaking his professional button up shirt. 

After a moment of shock, she was sure, his arms came to wrap around her shoulders. He started to shush her lightly, rocking gingerly back and forth. 

In some part of her brain, Sophie's subconscious was screaming at her about how unorthodox she was being. How sad and pathetic she was acting.

Shoving the distant voices further back, she clung tighter to the masculine form that was currently holding her so tenderly. It was nice. Comforting. Despite being uncalled for and surely unprofessional.

Once her fit had calmed, she started to gradually loosen her hold. Rational thought zooming to the forefront of her brain making her cringe as her face pulled away from his shirt. Seeing the wet spot where her cheek had rested, a validation of her breakdown brought a wave of shame and embarrassment. 

Disengaging further, she wiped roughly at her face, muttering apologies swiftly. 

His hands were slower to leave her. Moving from her back and coming to rest on her shoulders. He kept them there as he leaned slightly down to try and make eye contact. 

Sophie, however, refused to open her eyes. That was until he called to her softly, "Sophie. Hey. It's okay. I don't mind. Really."

Her eyes peeled open feeling swollen and burning. Raising them to his own pair of sky blues, she saw sincerity written clearly across his features. 

Feeling thankful yet out of sorts, Sophie rushed to explain herself, "Oh..my God. I'm so sorry. It's just...everything has been...hard. I-I'm trying to find...well I know where he is...but I'm trying to get ahold of my baby's father...he's...well...it's difficult."

Her face scrunched at her discombobulated explanation. Chancing another look at Dr. Polack she saw that he wasn't laughing, judging or misunderstanding her. At least, his face didn't project those emotions. He was still staring at her with a soft look of caring. 

She released a long breath. 

"It's okay, really Sophie. No harm done. Is there...well-is there anything I can do to help? I don't want to seem too forward here but, I find I don't like seeing you in distress. If I can help in anyway, I'm more than happy to."

Sophie almost started crying again at his earnest declaration. Almost. 

"Thank you, Nathan. I...well truthfully, I wouldn't know what you could do to help. But, I appreciate the offer."

Nathan's face morphed into a contemplative emote for a moment before clearing and asking, "You mentioned not being able to get ahold of your baby's father. Is there a reason for that?"

Oh. How to explain that bombshell.

Treading carefully, Sophie vaguely explained, "Well...you see. He's sort of famous." She rolled her eyes at how that sounded and tried to elucidate further, "he's not like an actor or anything. Just very well known. In the public eye, you know?" 

Nathan's brows were furrowed but he was nodding. Sophie took a moment to appreciate the absurdity of her life. 

She was so alone in all of this that she was opening up to her sonographer. A man she'd only met once before. 

Crazy. 

But cathartic. 

"If he is well known, in the public eye as you say...wouldn't there be, I don't know what to call them, um...fan pages," a shrug of his shoulders, "or something of the sort dedicated to him? Usually those have more personal information than you'd find going a different route."

Sophie looked away, rolling over his suggestion in her mind. 

Fan sites? 

He did seem to have a horde of women and men a like pining after him. 

It was possible. 

She'd try anything at this point.

Shaking her head affirmatively she stated, "Maybe. I could at least look, I suppose."

Nathan smiled sympathetically, "Even if he did have his own media platforms, I doubt he'd be the one to actually update them himself."

Sophie agreed. She only had a Facebook herself and she rarely ever used it. She had tried to search for Tony there one night out of desperation but all that had come up was fan accounts. She hadn't even bothered to peruse them. 

Having a new sense of direction lifted her mood a little and she reached out, grasping onto Nathan's bicep, squeezing in thanks.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze in return before announcing, "Ok then. How about you hop back up on the table and we take some pictures of your son."

Sophie's heart jolted. 

Her son.

A genuine smile blossomed across her face. Yes. Her son. That was what was important. She had to stop losing sight of that. 

Breathing deeply through her nose she whispered an affirmative and laid back on the table. Cleaning the old gel from her stomach she watched as Nathan covered her stomach with new goo, immediately directing her focus back to the TV.

When the image of her son appeared she was appropriately enraptured. 

Pictures taken and visit concluded, Nathan once again offered to be an ear or a shoulder if ever she would have need of it. And this time when she smiled and agreed, she thought she might actually take him up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's the Sophie and Nathan Show!!* Sorry Sorry! This chapter was meant to have so much more to it but it was getting a little long. Me and those dang details. I can't escape them! 
> 
> Tony is coming back! I promise. If not in the next chapter than most definitely in the one after that! 
> 
> I created Nathan for Sophie because the poor girl needs someone right now, and if that someone happens to be harboring secret emotional feelings for her...well all the better for future drama! Yes?....hehe
> 
> How are we feeling? Are we liking the pacing? Liking the direction? Anxiously awaiting Tony?! I know. He's on his way. Soon my lovelies. 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me in the loop of your feelings!
> 
> Tumblr for updates and mood boards- @SiriusMuggle


	9. Wish you were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my precious readers! Enjoy!

Nathan's idea for scouring fan sites proved fruitful for some things. She now knew exactly how many cars Tony had and every detail behind each. Make, model and how the interior might feel against one's skin. 

She also gleaned even more intimate details about his life that she wished she would have waited to hear from the man himself. Their were wild theories about his parent's deaths, which she did not appreciate, having lost her own parents. Random little tid bits from his schooling days, including his seemingly best friend, James Rhodes. 

She hadn't a clue as to how the members of these sites got their information but it didn't help her and it felt intrusive. After a couple of days she gave up. It wasn't getting her anywhere and she grew tired of reading rabid fan girls views on whether Tony Stark wore boxers or briefs.

That was a little piece of information she actually knew first hand and would not be sharing. 

Instead she focused back on her son.

When she wasn't working at the restaurant, she was filling out applications at local hospitals, clinics and doctor's offices. She wanted to get to work in her preferred field after she had the baby. She would try to stick it out waiting tables until then. She didn't want to start a new job only to have to take maternity leave in a couple months. 

She'd finally broken down and told her manager she was pregnant. He was sympathetic if not some what impersonal about the whole thing. She explained that she would be quitting when she hit around eight months. He accepted and that was that. 

Now she only had to deal with swollen ankles and an aching back after her shifts. The pleasures of her added weight on top of being on her feet all day. 

But, the exciting part was buying the things she needed for her baby boy. 

Well, exciting yet stressful. While she enjoyed picking out a cute bassinet, onesies, bottles and other accoutrements. She did not like to see her hard earned money deplete from her account. 

She tried to rationalize that she could put it back in after she started working as a nurse. She knew babies were expensive, but she could make it work.

She hoped anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months in and she was no closer to Tony then when she started. Her time at the restaurant was over.

She was now fully living on her savings and she was scared to death. 

She had enough to last for a while, no problem. It was the principle of the situation that was causing her anxiety. Her plans had gone up in smoke and some days it was a bitter pill to swallow. 

Nathan had become her only confidante. She'd called him a few times when she had questions that the internet just couldn't help her with. He'd been happy to help every time and more often than not they continued to converse long after he'd appeased her inquisition. 

Sometimes, she felt as if he was reading more into their interludes than she was. She did nothing to encourage any intimate attachments yet she could tell he felt something for her. She could hear it in his breathy laughs, his off beat compliments and in the pauses in conversation she could almost see his gentle smile. She liked Nathan. Appreciated his candor and insight. 

But...there was no spark for her. Even with her pregnancy hormones raging, she preferred to scratch any itches herself. 

For now, she would try her hardest to make sure she was always acting in a strictly platonic demeanor. 

Her life was too much of a rollercoaster to worry about another person's feelings right now. 

She was lounging on the couch, a trashy reality show playing in the background as she balanced a bowl of ice cream on her belly. At just over eight months, Sophie likened her stomach to a basketball. 

However, it made a convenient table. 

A bite was suspended precariously in the air between her mouth and the bowl when a news bulletin flashed across the bottom of her screen. Sophie ignored it for the most part until she saw Tony Stark's name amongst the scrolling words. 

Sophie sat up as quick as possible. Her bowl tumbling to the floor. Dairy product instantly seeping into her carpet. 

Paying no heed to the mess, she perched herself on the edge of the couch, grabbing her remote to flip to the closest news station. 

A reporter, thankfully, was speaking on the topic she was so desperate for. 

"We bring you news of a freak accident that occurred last night at Stark Industries."

Images started to flash across the screen. Sophie couldn't make heads or tails of what she was seeing. There were explosions, car pile ups and most bewildering of all, grainy photos of what looked like robots fighting across the highway. 

The reporter came back before she could over analyze what she was seeing.

"We are being told that reports of robots fighting throughout the streets of Los Angeles are flooding news stations and police headquarters alike. These calls started late last night and are still continuing today. A spokesperson for Stark Industries claimed that one of the robots was a prototype from Stark Industries itself and that the other was an armored bodyguard of Mr. Stark tasked to protect the man himself and Stark Industries. We are also getting reports that Obadiah Stane, Mr. Stark's long time family friend and business partner, has tragically perished from complications aboard a small aircraft he had charted to fly him to his vacation destination."

Sophie gasped. It was a lot to take in, but the reporter wasn't through.

"Stark Industries sustained severe structural damage and possibly to the arc reactor itself."

Sophie tuned him out as he went on to explain the logistics of the reactor and what possible damages to the machine could mean. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

Where was Tony?

No sooner did she ask the internal question before his name was spoken from the news caster.

"Mr. Stark will be holding a press conference shortly where he will hopefully clear up any lingering suspicions about the incident. And also answer questions that some people still may have. Stay tuned for live coverage of the conference."

Sophie was veritably gasping for air at this point. 

He was fine. He was okay. She would see him soon. Would he give away any clues on where to find him? Contact him? Would he come back to New York now that Stark Industries there would surely be under restoration?

Her mind spun through possibilities until her TV screen changed to a room full of reporters and an empty podium.

Sophie's attention was riveted instantly. 

She didn't know how long she waited until Tony could be seen walking in from a side room. 

Seeing him again after so long had Sophie's breath leaving her in a rush. She knew he most likely had forgotten her by now but he'd had such an impact on her life that she still felt so strongly attached to him. She rubbed her belly a little ruefully. In a manner of speaking, she still carried a piece of him with her daily. 

The reporters went wild. Questions were being thrown at him from every direction. He didn't flinch or fold. He remained perfectly calm until the room settled. She watched as he hesitated, holding up cue cards in front of him. 

A prepared speech he didn't seem to want to read. 

Just as he started to speak, Sophie glued to watching his mouth forming words, a female reporter interrupted.

"Excuse me," Her voice implying she was anything but sorry for interfering, "Do you expect us to believe that was a body guard in a suit that just conveniently showed up when this prototype malfunctioned..."

Sophie felt as if her eyebrows were in her hairline. This woman had some nerve. 

Tony interrupted her and Sophie internally cheered, "I know it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story and another to infer that I am in fact a super hero..."

"I never said you were a super hero."

"You didn't?" Sophie was confused by the byplay between Tony and the reporter. 

A superhero?

Was she trying to theorize that Tony himself was the robot that everyone saw fighting a malfunctioning prototype across the highways of Los Angeles? 

Preposterous. 

Dangerous. 

There was no way he was that reckless. 

"Well...good...because that would be outlandish," Sophie nodded, relieved. His next statement caused that relief to diminish quickly. "And. Fantastic."

Fantastic?!

Sophie hardly had time to wrap her head around that as he continued, "I'm just not to the hero type. With my laundry list of character defects, the mistakes I've made, most of which were done publicly..." 

Sophie didn't realize she was crying until a tear landed on her hand that was resting atop her stomach. Her hormones were all over the place but it didn't make it any easier to hear himself speak so degradingly about his person so casually. 

A man dressed in a some form of a military uniform whispered in his ear. Most likely to get him back on track. Sophie cleared away the wetness from her cheeks. 

"The truth is..."

Sophie held her breath. 

"The truth is...I am Iron Man."

The room he was in exploded. Reporters rushing the podium, yelling questions. All the while he stood in the middle of it, a reserved smile directed at the news camera. 

Sophie kept her eyes locked with him. Her thoughts were spiraling. 

Tony Stark was Iron Man?

What did that mean?

He was now a superhero? 

How would a baby factor into that type of life?

Her breathing picked up as the questions tumbled around in her mind. 

A sharp cramp forced her to break the stare she was having with a man who wasn't even present in the room. Doubling over she grabbed at the bottom of her stomach, trying to even out her breathing. To calm down. 

Lifting her eyes back to the screen she watched as Tony threw up a couple peace signs and left the conference room. 

That was it. 

He set off a truth bomb in that room then walked away like it was nothing. 

Sophie's back slumped, resting against the back of the couch. The cramping subsided but only slightly. She was sure her anxiety and excitement was causing Braxton Hicks contractions. 

As she tried to will herself to make sense of what she'd seen and heard another debilitating cramp suffused her lower belly. Sophie doubled over on herself. Gasping at the strength of the pain. 

Ok. Maybe this was cause for concern. 

Sophie stood up, intending to make her way to the kitchen where her phone was charging. She'd made it halfway before another contraction hit making her knees go weak. Stumbling, she caught herself on her small table, bending over the wood to take deep breaths.

She couldn't be going into to labor. 

It was too soon.

The constant pressure in her pelvis and dull ache in her back said otherwise. 

Now fully panicking, Sophie shuffled and waddled her way to her phone as quickly as she could. Hitting a few buttons she was quickly connected. 

"Hello?" 

Nathan's voice was a balm on the open wound that was her current existence. 

"Nathan!" His name was gasped out as a wave of pain hit, traveling from the top of her uterus to the bottom.

"Sophie? What's wrong?"

She choked on a sob. What wasn't wrong in her life at the moment?

"I...I don't know. Nathan. I think I'm going into labor! But! It's too soon. It's too soon, Nathan!"

"Ok. Ok. Sophie. Just breathe. Give me your address and I'll come get you. We'll head straight to the hospital."

Sophie panted out her address, making him promise to hurry. Getting an affirmative in return, Sophie dropped her phone back onto the counter and grasped onto the fake marble so hard her knuckles turned white. 

She'd been doing so well. Eating healthy, trying not to overwork, getting plenty of sleep. Sure, she was stressed and the events of the day didn't help but she never would have believed it would send her into early labor. 

Nathan arrived exactly fifteen minutes after she called him. He apparently lived more than twenty five minutes from her but she wasn't going to question how he got here so fast. If it involved breaking road laws, she'd prefer to stay in the dark. 

He helped her to his car. A nice white range rover that she would have appreciated if she wasn't hunched over, walking like an old penguin trying to move and fight the pain at the same time. 

Nathan was trying to be encouraging, murmuring praises and platitudes. When the next contraction hit she may have growled at him to 'shut his mouth and drive.'

She'd feel bad about it later. Right now, she wanted to get to a hospital where they would hopefully tell her it was just a bad case of gas. 

She didn't even have a car seat!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On October 27th, Eight hours after his father announced he was Iron Man, Oliver Anthony Matthis came into the world calmly despite the chaos of the birthing room. An inquisitive look in his eyes. Ten fingers and ten toes. A perfect seven pounds, 6 ounces, twenty inches long. 

Baby blue eyes absent, in their place were a pair of familiar caramel colored orbs. 

Alone in the delivery room aside from the doctor and nurses, Sophie held her precious bundle close, staring into those eyes. Her own filling with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting somewhere! 
> 
> Here he is! It's a...Iron Man! Oh sorry, I mean...It's a boy! Awww, little Oliver Anthony is here. 
> 
> Tony is up next! Oooh boy. I'm anxious to see how you guys react to this next chapter. 
> 
> Give me your thoughts my lovelies! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the butter to my bread
> 
> Tumblr for updates and mood boards- @SiriusMuggle


	10. Guess who's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind laptop*...So...um...Tony might not be in this chapter either.
> 
> Hear me out! Don't go away...you'll see why if you just read on. I promise on all my creative abilities that he will be the first thing in the next chapter! 
> 
> *thrusts chapter at you and slinks away to work vigorously on the next update*

Two Years Later...

Tony Stark never came back to New York. 

Sophie diligently followed whatever news she could find about the eccentric billionaire. 

When Oli was six months old she watched as his father jumped out of a plane just to make an entrance at the Stark Expo. Two months later she watched that same Expo be destroyed by a bunch of war robots that appeared only to be built to destroy Tony Stark. 

Needless to say, she went back and forth over whether or not it was a good thing that Tony Stark was not in Oliver's life.

He seemed to fully embrace his life as a super hero. With that came demands from society to perform to a standard where he was constantly putting his life at risk. 

Was anyone taking care of him? Looking out for him?

Those sympathetic thoughts would take over when she was having a good day with Oli and the average stressors in her life seemed bearable. She'd let her mind drift to Tony. Not that her thoughts were ever far from the man. All she had to do was look into her son's sweet cherub face and see Tony staring back at her from the countenance of her innocent little boy. 

Other nights she'd curse his very name. All but hating him for who he was and what life had chosen to make him. The first year of Oli's life she had a lot of dark thoughts about the man who helped create her son. 

Becoming a mother wasn't easy. Despite what movies and shows might depict, nothing just fell into place when her baby was placed in her arms. Did she love him without condition? Yes. Did she have any idea on how to take care of him, properly? Nope. 

It was a learning curve. Balancing sleep, work and a baby. Some nights when Oli would cry and cry without cause, Sophie would cry and cry with him. Both parties upset for different reasons and unable to help each other. 

Other nights he would slept like a log. His slumber so deep and uninterrupted that Sophie would hold a finger length wise under his nose in the middle of the night to ensure he was still breathing. 

Despite the ups and downs of motherhood, in spite of her life changing directions so vastly, Sophie would not give up Oliver for any amount of money or fulfilled dreams. 

He was her sweet boy, her precious angel. 

Happy and smiling was his default mode. Of course he had his moments, a temper that would shake the walls with his cries. But, for the most part he was a contented little soul. 

Oli attended a daycare that was a hop, skip and a jump from Sophie's new place of employment. Luckily, Nathan had put in a good word for her at the very OBGYN office where she was once a patient. 

They were unable to offer her a full time position but she made do with part time. 

The women who attended Oli while Sophie worked three to four days a week were also smitten with him. 

Her little charmer.

Not unlike his father in that sense. 

He was also a bit of a surprise for the workers at the center and Sophie herself. At five months old Oli was able to sit up and be more attentive than most children in his age group. If you were to read him a story he would sit and listen, absorbing the details and responding physically to certain parts as if he understood the rising and falling action of the narrative. 

By the time he reached a year he had already been walking for a month. While most babies spoke in their little infant languages that most adults didn't understand but adore, Oli was forming coherent short sentences by a year old. 

His favorites being, "What's dat mama?", "Who dis mama?", "I want it mama" and his preferred, "Pwease mama!" Complete with patented puppy dog eyes that Sophie was powerless to say no to. 

She didn't think much of his development. Having never been around babies or children much she had no clue that her little boy was far more advanced than other children in his developmental bracket until the workers at the center pointed it out. 

Even Nathan, who had become a rock in her life, pointed out frequently that Oli appeared to be a little baby genius.

The term sending a pang through her chest every time he used it. 

A genius. 

That seemed about right, once again, considering his father.

Now Oli was nearing his second birthday and his higher level of intelligence was much more prevalent. Oli could speak in clear, concise sentences. Only stumbling over words with more than four syllables.

He was her little problem solver, always settling tantrums and scuffles amongst the other kids in his daycare. His level of empathy far surpassed the other children. He seemed to feel emotions deeper and more intense. This was good and bad in turns. 

He was very attached to the people in his life, a fierce possessiveness that thankfully didn't translate into separation anxiety. He loved his mama as much as his mama loved him. But, he also loved the other children at the center, the women who worked there and even Nathan. Which made dropping him off every few days an easy ordeal. 

Sophie was so lost in thought about her little boy that she startled when said toddler jumped into her lap where she had been sitting at the table, sorting her bills. 

"Mama, we gonna be late. The clock says seven one five. We suppose to leave at seven one five mama!" 

Sophie huffed a laugh. Oli already had his shoes in hand and tiny dinosaur backpack snuggly fit to his back. He'd neglected his jacket and the shoes he picked were rain boots but other than that he was ready to go. 

Sophie place a soft kiss on his temple, squeezing him close she calmly answered, "I know Oli, we are leaving soon. Mama is just running a little behind."

Oli looked confused, "Mama...you not running. You sitting down. That is why we late!"

Sophie giggled at his logic, "You are absolutely right little man! Go find your jacket and we'll head out as soon as I finish up here."

Oli gave her a squinted look of suspicion. He was used to a schedule and did not like when Sophie strayed from it. Again, this little quirk of his was good and bad depending on how she looked at it.

"Okay mama." With that he jumped from her lap and sprinted on his little legs back into their shared bedroom to find his jacket. 

She was never able to afford to move but they made do with her little one bedroom apartment. As Oliver got older she hung a curtain up to try to partition off the room, going as far as splurging on a toddler bed that was shaped like a car. Oliver enjoyed playing in the bed, pretending it was an actual car for his amusement but when it came to sleeping, he still crawled into her bed, snuggling into her side. Sophie would always cuddle him close, knowing she should break the habit now but also being unwilling to part from her baby any sooner than she had to. 

The apartment wasn't the problem, neither was Oliver's advanced intelligence or even her part time job. The problem was her savings was slowly dwindling. Over the almost two years of Oliver's life she'd had to dig into to it more often than not. Oliver's bed, clothes that he grew out of like a weed, cost of his daycare center, repairs to her apartment that her landlord refused to acknowledge...it was all adding up. 

As she sat and contemplated her bills now while she heard Oliver rummaging for his jacket she knew that she couldn't continue like this. She'd have to find a better paying job or they would soon be facing financial crisis. The only problem with that would be her having to send Oliver to the day care center more often, resulting in a higher bill there. He loved it there and she felt secure in knowing he was taken care of but, she also loved that she still got to spend a few days a week with just him and her. 

Fiscally though, this method of living was becoming unfeasible. 

Sophie's eyes filled with tears of frustration. Quickly wiping them away lest Oliver sense her distress. If he knew his mama was upset, she'd never get him to go quietly to daycare. 

Resolutely putting away her bills and expenses she took in a fortifying breath. Telling herself with a finality she didn't quite believe that she would figure things out. 

When Oliver came speeding back in, jacket in place, backpack bouncing with every step she knew she had to. 

For Oli's sake. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dropping Oliver off was bittersweet. Sophie's headspace was all over the place and all she wanted to do was stay home with Oli in matching footie pajama's and watch Looney Tunes. 

Adulting was hard. 

Giving her sweet boy a kiss on his precious plump cheek, Sophie watched as he threw out a quick 'love you mama' and was off. Immediately joining a group who of slightly older kids who were coloring together at a table in the center of the room. 

Smiling at the workers who returned the sentiment she took one last look at her son and headed for work. 

The day already felt long and she was ready to be done with it. 

When she finally arrived at work she was only twenty minutes late. Her fellow nurses didn't mind, knowing she was a single mom they gave her a little slack. Sophie tried not to take advantage of their kindness. The only other time she'd been late was when Oli lost his favorite coloring book and would not leave the house until it was found and restored to his back pack.

Greeting everyone in turn behind the counter of the office, Sophie started her day. 

Four hours into her shift and Sophie was dragging. Her financial position she was in currently weighing heavily on her mind. Nathan had tried to start several conversations with her to which she would barely be able to focus on. He thankfully didn't seem to take offense and didn't ask what was bothering her. While they had formed a nice friendship, Sophie still didn't let anyone too far into her life. And he understood that. 

During her lunch break, only a few hours left in her shift, Sophie was lacklusterly eating a sandwich she'd packed the night before when Brenda, the nurse practitioner, came storming into the office. 

Brenda's shift had started an hour ago but she had called in and explained that she would be late. Sophie only heard the tale end of the conversation, having been handing a patient chart to the receptionist at the time. But now, she was hearing Brenda's troubles first hand as she vented to the girls behind the counter. 

"Lord help me. Getting here today was a nightmare, traffic is atrocious."

Sarah, one of the younger receptionists who always wore a sweet smile responded, "Oh no, was there an accident?"

Brenda scoffed, "If only it would have been that simple. I pass Stark Tower on my way to work..." Sophie dropped her sandwich as her hear tripped over in her chest, "Apparently the man himself is back and the masses are fanatic."

Sarah responded but Sophie couldn't hear anything past the rushing sound reverberating through her ears. 

Tony was back? 

Was she certain?

Brenda laid a hand on Sophie's shoulder, jolting her in her seat, making her head snap up to the woman who was looking at her with a face set deep in concern. 

"Sophie, are you okay dear? You look pale as a ghost."

Sophie was standing before her brain gave her body the command to do so. She knew she probably looked crazy. Indecision warred in her body making her limbs stiff. 

A breath stuttered out of her as now all eyes in the office were focused solely on her. 

"I have to go." Was pushed from her as if a fist hit her in the gut. 

Brenda looked supremely confused while the other girls seemed weary. She didn't care. She had to go. She had to get Oli and...well she wasn't sure yet but...she knew she had to do something. 

Gathering her lunch with fast, jerky motions she threw everything away then made to gather her things that were stashed behind the counter. No one questioned her further and for that she was thankful.

She would have had no idea what to say anyway.

Her feet carried her to the door of the office, the world around her blurring at the edges as her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. 

Find Tony.

As her hand grasped the door to leave, a light hold on her bicep stopped her.

Gasping, being brought out of her single mindedness she spun around to see Nathan giving her a look full of questions and concerns. 

"Sophie? Where are you going? What's happening?"

Sophie's body flushed with irritation at being halted from her task. 

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I have to."

Nathan's face didn't clear at her response. In fact the lines of unease only deepened. She found that she didn't care to explain any further, even to her only close friend. Pulling her arm from his hold, she mumbled again more fervently that she had to go. With that she pushed her way out the door and as soon as her feet touched the side walk she started sprinting. 

Oliver was another obstacle. He didn't want to leave daycare. Stating loudly and with a grumpy little face that it 'wasn't four four five yet'. 

This was one of those times when Sophie cursed to the heavens about his need for strict schedules. 

She finally got him to comply, albeit still with a put out face, after she promised repeatedly that it was a big surprise. 

Oliver firmly in her hold she hailed a taxi and when she had Oli strapped in as tightly as she could she told the driver to get her as close to Stark Tower as he was able. The cabbie merely grunted and rolled his eyes. However, he didn't question it and within minutes of entering the cab, Sophie and Oli were on there way to the tower. 

Sophie's stomach so tight with nerves she felt ill. 

About two blocks away the cab pulled over, the driver explaining that he wouldn't try to get closer than that. Sophie didn't care, just tossed some bills at him and manhandled Oliver back into her arms.

Despite it being a cooler end of September day, Sophie could feel herself sweating through her scrub top as she legged it as fast as she could through the streets. The tower's shadow looming above them as she power walked her way to it. 

Oliver was strangely quiet. Sophie knew he must sense her now her desperation and tension. She squeezed him a little tighter to herself as she approached the doors of the tower. Traffic was heavier in the streets but thankfully the tower entrance was clear. 

Stopping right at the glass door, Sophie adjusted her hold on Oli, took a deep breath then pushed her way into the tower. 

The air of the lobby felt balmy against the sheen of sweat gathering across her brow but she paid it no mind. 

Tony was here. 

In this tower. 

Right now.

Possibly.

Her stomach may as well of been a tangle of vines, twisting and turning in on themselves. 

Swallowing down her trepidation, she marched as confidently as she could towards the reception area. Here, there were many people crowded in. Sophie stood off to the side, waiting for a chance to slip through and talk to someone. 

The area was swamped with noise and bodies. Oliver whimpered in her arms, the overload of people discomforting him. 

Sophie directed his face into her neck, bouncing him up and down in her arms, making soothing shushing noises. 

Doubt once again began to suffuse her. Should she be doing this? Putting Oli through this so suddenly? 

As soon as she heard Tony was back she had thought of nothing else besides getting to the man. 

Lord, she walked out on her job.

What had she been thinking?

The feeling of defeat swept over her. Sighing, she placed a hard kiss on Oli's brow. Turning to leave, she knew she'd have to get Oliver something in place of the big surprise she promised. 

She'd taken no more than a few steps before a familiar voice had her halting in her tracks and spinning back around.

"Alright people! Head of security here! Let's form an orderly line. What are we a bunch of animals? Structure people, structure!" A clapping of hands followed the order and Sophie stood up on her tip toes to garner the source of the voice she remembered well. 

There he was.

Standing in the middle of the room, arms raised and barking orders was Mr. Hogan. 

Sophie gasped, a wet sound that startled her baby still wrapped in her arms. She bounced him a little more in apology. Nerves tingled up her legs forcing her to move in Mr. Hogan's direction. He was surrounded by people but she didn't care. 

This was her chance. 

When she was no more than a foot away she called out, "Mr. Hogan! Please, Mr. Hogan!"

She watched as he searched for the source of the call before his eyes alighted on her.

Sophie almost cried out in happiness at being this near to someone so closely related to her past. 

Seeing him heading in her direction, his face set in curiosity and suspicion, she stood up straighter. She felt herself smiling like a lunatic but she couldn't seem to make herself stop. 

When he was directly in front of her, leaning in to be heard over the crowd he asked, "Do I know you?"

Sophie could have cried at the emotions welling inside her but she managed to keep it together. 

"Yes. Yes, Mr. Hogan, you know me!" She laughed loudly and Mr. Hogan's brow furrowed. She had to get it together before he escorted her out on the possibility that she was a psychopath. 

Clearing her throat she reiterated, "I met you about two years ago. Sophie. Sophie Matthis."

He continued to stare at her, his face pursed in deep thought. When she watched him repeat her name silently to himself she started to lose hope...until his face slackened. Recognition alighting his features. 

Her smile only grew. 

"I...yes. I remember you. Sophie Matthis. The waitress."

Sophie took no offense. She was indeed a waitress at the time and she shook her head yes to his remembrance of her. 

"Well, hell," glancing at the kid in her arms he cringed at his wording, "I mean, heck. Uh, what are you doing here Ms. Matthis?"

A breath of amazed laughter rushed from her. 

"Mr. Hogan. I need to see Tony. As soon as possible."

Mr. Hogan sighed, his face turning off to the side, "Listen, I'm sure what you two had was really special..." He was going to tell her to leave. She knew it. 

No. 

Not happening. 

Interrupting his spiel of letting her down easy, she coaxed Oliver's face out of her neck. Directing him to look to the man in front of her she introduced her not so little bundle of joy, "Oliver this is Mr. Hogan, can you say hi?"

Mr. Hogan's gaze snapped to Oli, upon seeing Oli's face, his own features twisted into slight shock.

"Hello, Mr. Hogan." Oliver mumbled in his sweet voice. 

Mr. Hogan stuttered out a, "Hey-a kid."

Not satisfied with believing he would understand the full ramifications, Sophie stated clearly, "This is my son, Mr. Hogan. Oliver...Oliver Anthony." She stressed his middle name and watched as Mr. Hogan face went from merely dumbfounded to full on astonished. 

Finally!

"Shit." 

Mr. Hogan's soft spoken exclamation summed up everything Sophie was feeling in that moment. She couldn't even find it in herself to be mad he cursed again in front of her son. 

Mr. Hogan seemed to jerk himself out of his daze, grabbing Sophie gently about the bicep he directed her through the throng of people and over to a gold elevator where no one was standing. 

Twisting her to face him again, they started a rapid conversation that had Sophie's head spinning. 

"Ms. Matthis are you telling me that..." here here indicated Oliver. Sophie didn't let him finish.

"Yes. Mr. Hogan that is indeed what I am telling you."

He reeled back slightly, "You're certain?"

"One hundred percent."

"Holy...crap."

Sophie started to feel the heaviness of carrying Oliver for so long. Her adrenaline finally starting to slowly wear off. She moved Oliver to her other arm, Happy watching every moment with rapt attention.

"Jeez. Well...I guess he does...look like him...a lot. Holy crap."

Sophie could do nothing but lightly laugh. The whole situation was overwhelming to say the least. Mr. Hogan's observations and efforts to not curse in front of Oliver being only the tip of her emotional iceberg. 

"Mr. Hogan." She declared baldly, breaking the man's stare from where he'd been looking Oliver over intently, "I have to see Tony."

Mr. Hogan looked away then, groaning out a long breath. 

Finally he agreed, "Yes. Yeah, I suppose you do."

Looking like a man resigned to his death, he turned on the spot and hit a button on the elevator they were standing beside. 

"He's up in the penthouse. I'll take you to him."

Sophie did cry then. A single tear escaping from her eye as every feeling trapped inside her welled up and tried to escape. 

She felt a little hand reach up and touch her cheek.

"Mama, are you sad?"

Grabbing the little hand before he could retreat and placing a kiss on his fingers she corrected him softly, "No. Mama is so very, very happy Oliver. You know why?"

Oliver shook his head no as Sophie entered the elevator beside Mr. Hogan. 

Glancing at the suited man quickly she answered Oliver, "Because Oli, you are going to get your surprise." She smiled softly as Oliver's face lit up in excitement. 

One more look at Mr. Hogan showed he was reluctantly amused at Oli's reaction although she could still sense his trepidation. 

As the doors closed, she felt her own apprehension rise up inside her. 

She prayed to every God she knew that the surprise would be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was nearing 4000 words and I didn't want to rush through her finally getting to see Tony again and his response. And I knew if I added it to this chapter it would have been squeezed in and not have enough detail for my liking. But! I already am halfway through writing the next update so I should have it up soon!
> 
> Please come back! I promise he is up first for the next one! :-)
> 
> I usually ask for comments and kudos but now I'm scared...please be gentle on me. I'm a Virgo...I'm sensitive. 
> 
> Tumblr- @SiriusMuggle


	11. Should I stay or should I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied.  
> Again.   
> >:-D  
> Here is the rest of the chapter that I cut off from the last one. I just had to fine tune it a bit. 
> 
> I give this to you now because the response to this story has been amazing. Keep it up!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. She watched the bright numbers above the door climb higher and higher. As they rose so did her mounting nerves. Her stomach felt as if she'd swallowed a pound of lead. The heavy feeling extending to her limbs making holding Oliver seem like a chore. 

Closing her eyes she practiced steadying her breathing. Oliver was too perceptive when it came to her moods, she couldn't let on that anything was amiss. When her little boy glanced up at her from the crook of her arm she put on her biggest smile. One he mimicked readily. Wiggling a little in her hold as his anticipation grew. 

When Oli looked back towards the gleaming elevator doors Sophie's lips pursed so quick one would think she had just bitten into a lemon. 

The word, worried, didn't even touch how she felt. She knew coming here was impulsive and rash. Hearing that Tony was back in town was like a lightening rod striking through her body. Seeing him again, introducing him to his son, was everything she'd been wanting these past two years. 

Of course there was the on and off hesitation when it came to him being the literal man of iron but that thought didn't even pass through her myriad of deliberations as she bolted from her job, collected Oli and made her way to the tower. 

They could figure it out. 

They.

She sucked in a hard and long breath through her nose. 

Could they...be a they? 

Before those contemplations could spiral the doors ahead of her slid open soundlessly. The long hallway that was so familiar yet so alien to her, laid before her now. 

She'd traveled this hall once before when Tony himself had lured her into his domain with all the wicked promises of pleasure. And he had delivered. 

He delivered that and then some. 

Hefting Oliver up to steady him on her hip, she exited the elevator with just as much tension that she had been experiencing that night. Possibly more so. 

Her steps were anything but graceful as she followed Mr. Hogan down the hall and into the unforgettable, opulent living room. Her eyes tracked every inch of space around her but Tony was not present.

She looked to Mr. Hogan and noticed he was staring off down a short hallway that led off behind what appeared to be a kitchen. Following his gaze she tracked it to a wall of glass beyond the kitchen.

Inside appeared to be a room filled with, if she wasn't mistaken, floating screens and holograms. Looking beyond that baffling sight, Sophie finally laid eyes on the man she hadn't seen in almost two years.

Her breath caught in her throat. His back was to her but she knew it was him. She'd know that physique, that perfectly styled head of hair anywhere. When he turned, his profile took the breath that was lodged in her throat, his jaw was sharper then she remembered, his hair shorter. 

So lost in his appearance she failed to notice the other occupant of the room with him until a hand cupped the jaw she'd been admiring. Following the line of the person's arm she landed on the face of an attractive red-head. 

Now, Sophie felt like she wasn't breathing at all. The way the woman looked at Tony was intimate. Adoring. 

Was he taken? Married?

Surely, if Tony Stark was off the market that would have been world wide news. Sophie heard nothing of the sort. 

She squeezed Oliver to her so tight the boy whined in protest. Murmuring a swift apology she turned away from the vision of the man she practically pined over and the statuesque woman that current held his attention. 

Breathing in through her nose and out her mouth several times, she took a few steps away and set Oliver down on a large, white chair. The cushion so soft he practically sunk into the material. Oliver giggled and bounced himself up and down, distracting Sophie from her maudlin thoughts. 

She smiled quickly at her son, holding up her finger to her mouth indicating for him to keep his volume low for just a moment. 

Whispering with a grin so Oliver would suspect nothing of her internal feelings she asked, "Can you sit here for just a minute, Oli? I'm going to ask Mr. Hogan about your surprise. Okay?"

Tongue between his teeth, smiling big, Oliver bounced a few more times as he nodded his head. 

Sophie nodded back, standing from her bow she turned to Mr. Hogan who was still watching the couple beyond the glass. When he sensed her stare he too pulled his gaze away to look at Sophie. 

"What's going on, Mr. Hogan? Who is that?" She ticked her head back towards the glass walls but didn't dare turn to look at the scene again. The image of them together made her throat tight with an emotion she didn't want to look into right now. 

"You don't know who that is?" Mr. Hogan's question was spoken with a hefty amount of skepticism. Sophie grit her teeth yet simply shook her head no. "That's Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries."

Sophie's ego deflated. A CEO. His CEO. 

Great. 

Now that she thought about it, she had seen the woman before. Magazine covers, news channels and even the stand in for Tony Stark at multiple conventions and press conferences. 

A powerful woman. Glancing back into the room even though everything in her screamed not to, she watched as the woman leaned against a shiny metal work top, laughing at something Tony had said. A goddess of a woman. 

Sophie looked down at her stained, pink and ill fitting scrubs. Cringing she smoothed her hand down the front of her uniform, trying to soften the wrinkles that had formed from the top laying on the floor of her closet. Her foot wear was no better. While the willowy woman in the other room wore heels that looked like they could kill a man, Sophie was wearing teal crocs. 

Pushing a curl behind her ear, Sophie tightened her messy bun and stiffened her spine. Her work was just as noble, just as important. So she wasn't running a billion dollar company. So she didn't wear expensive looking, fitted power suits. Who cares if she only took blood pressure and charted all day long. She had a degree, dang it. She was worth just as much as any woman like Pepper Potts. 

Even Pepper Potts herself. 

She sniffed delicately, a sound of derision toward anyone who would think otherwise. Including herself. 

Mr. Hogan's brows were furrowed. Most likely regretting his decision in letting her into the building, let alone Tony's private penthouse. 

He took a breath in to speak and Sophie prepared herself to grab Oliver and make a run for Tony by herself when his phone rang. She watched as he slumped, held up a finger, cautioning her to wait and be still as he took the call and walked back out into the hallway. 

Sophie huffed a sigh. Checking on Oliver and making sure he was okay. Seeing that he had now laid his head down on the arm of the chair. The soft, squishy piece of furniture luring her son into an early nap time judging from his heavy, slowly blinking eyes. 

Hugging her arms around her torso she walked back to her son. 

Should she stay or go? The question rolling around in her head as she watched Oliver fight to stay awake. 

The soft sound of a door swishing open had her mind blanking and her body spinning on the spot. 

Shit. 

Mr. Hogan was still in the hall. And she was alone. Standing in Tony's living room as him and his CEO exited the large glass room. 

She could hear the rise and fall of his deep voice. Along with the melodic tone of a female voice countering every other word. Laughter floated down to where she was standing, both masculine and feminine. The sound making her heart clench. 

Sophie was frozen with fear and vacillation. She wanted to grab Oli and run. She wanted to call out. She wanted to slap the smile off Pepper Potts' face.

The last thought was aggressive enough that it knocked some sense back into her. Before she could decide which action to take, Ms. Potts herself took any decision from her.

She witnessed, as if watching a movie in slow motion, as Pepper Potts looked away from where her and Tony had been locked in each other's eyes to bring her stare out into the room in front of her. She saw Sophie right away and Sophie watched how her face scrunched in confusion and then fright. 

Why was she scared?

Oh yea. Sophie was an unknown person in an extremely personal space. 

Still feeling like the world around her was moving at a glacial speed she heard Ms. Potts gasp. A sound that had the man beside her, the man Sophie was here for, reacting quickly. 

Sophie observed with wide eyes as Tony pushed Ms. Potts behind him, shielding her with his body as he held out an arm. Some sort of contraption instantly flying from the glass room, forming around his hand and forearm. 

When Sophie heard the whine of the machine it all clicked into place. 

It was the gauntlet for his armor. Primed and waiting to fire. 

At her. 

At her and Oliver. 

Sophie screamed. Her throat so tight all that came out was a stifled squeak of terror. 

Several things happened at once after that. 

Mr. Hogan came charging back into the room, a small pistol raised and yelling at everyone to 'get down!'

Ms. Potts screamed. Yet hers came out loud and piercing. 

Oliver. Her sweet little baby. Moved around in front of Sophie. Leaning back against her legs and holding his arms up bawling, "Don't hurt my mama!"

Sophie cared for nothing else in that moment aside from her strong and brave boy. Dropping down to her knees she grabbed Oliver, wrapping him up in her arms and shielding him from every weapon that was drawn in the room. 

For several minutes no one spoke. No one moved. Sophie's heart was beating so loudly and rapidly she could feel it in her toes. 

She felt Oliver's rapid breathing and slight sniffling against her neck. His little face smooshed against her skin but she dare not let him go. 

"Christ." Mr. Hogan's blunt exclamation summed up everything that just happened very nicely. Sophie still didn't move. She could still hear the hum of the repulsor. No way was she letting Oliver witness anymore of that. 

"Sir...Ms. Potts. Jesus..." She heard Mr. Hogan state. The soft sound of garments moving and then a click, indicating that Mr. Hogan had, at least, holstered his gun, "I'm sorry guys. I...I brought her up with me. Tony. She's here for you."

Sophie peaked out through her hair. She saw that Tony still had the gauntlet on but his arm was lowered. Both he and Ms. Potts were staring at Mr. Hogan as if he had a second head. 

Feeling the environment had reached a safer level than before, Sophie slowly unfurled herself from the mommy cocoon she'd wrapped her baby up in. 

Keeping her face down she pushed her way to her feet. Once standing she wasted no time in scooping Oliver up and turning away from the three onlookers. 

Her baby was now and would always be her first priority. 

Laying her forehead against his, wiping his tears with the hand that wasn't supporting his body she questioned softly, "Are you okay baby?"

Oliver sniffed wetly but nodded. Her head bobbed back and she gave both his cheeks several kisses before directing his cheek to rest against her shoulder. Turning back to the room, she finally raised her eyes to the man she'd waited almost two years to see again. 

She watched as his eyes narrowed before widening. Her throat was dry. 

The gauntlet disassembled and fell in a heap at his feet, the heavy clang of it making Oliver jump in her hold. She ran a soothing hand down his back. Her stare still locked in Tony's. 

Her eyes filled, a sheen that glazed her vision as she watched him take two steps away from Ms. Potts and towards her and Oliver.

His face remaining in a confused yet awe filled state. 

When he as last spoke, his voice rough and choked. Sophie's knees felt weak. 

"Hepburn?"

He remembered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Guys. Ugh. Your comments and kudos and likes and messages on Tumblr do this. The love you show for this story, the enthusiasm you portray keeps me writing like a fiend! 
> 
> You are all amazing and I feel so lucky and proud and overjoyed that you guys like/love my writing!
> 
> As always (before I get all mushy on you) your comments and kudos inspire me!
> 
> <3
> 
> Tumblr- @SiriusMuggle


	12. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This story is just pouring out of me...that sounds gross but it's true. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Time seemed to stand still after Tony's proclamation of the nickname he bestowed upon her that fateful night they created Oli. 

She didn't know what Tony was feeling. After the one word inquiry and her subsequent jerky nod in affirmative, his face settled into a blank expression. Though his eyes remained intense, bouncing around from tracing her face to studying the little boy she held to her so securely. 

Was he putting together why she was here?

She wished he would say something but her own words were lodged somewhere around her sternum so she couldn't quite reprimand him for being mute.

A soft clearing of a throat pulled Tony's attention away. He didn't quite look toward the source that created the sound but he did blink several times, shaking his head quickly as if he was snapping out of a trance. 

When his gaze left hers, Sophie felt like she could breathe again. The pressure in her chest loosened and her heart slowed. 

Tony, meanwhile, spun back to face Ms. Potts who, now that Sophie glanced towards her as well, seemed to taking in the scene with a look of bafflement and suspicion. 

"Tony..." Ms. Potts utterance of his name held so much. A question, an accusation, a plea. 

Sophie locked her jaw. Whoever this woman was to Tony, she had nothing to do with Sophie and Oliver. And Sophie hoped that Tony would talk to her first before he tried to explain anything to Ms. Potts. 

Luckily, Tony seemed to be in the same mind set for he released a great breath and shrugged helplessly. 

"Pep." Sophie cringed a little, internally, that another woman in Tony's life garnered a nickname. 

God. She had to get control of this envious beast raging inside her. 

"Why don't you and Happy head to that meeting. You can catch me up on it later."

Sophie knew there was a lot to that sentence that he didn't say but implied. It was clear that he was asking them to leave but promising he would talk to them later. 

Sophie looked to Pepper to see that the woman was already studying her. Sophie tipped her chin up, hoisting Oliver higher on her chest. She would not cow under her accessing stare. Pepper straightened her already impeccable posture as well. Sophie tried not to be intimidated. 

Although, not a minute later and Sophie was struggling to maintain her cool composure when Pepper nodded in agreement yet, instead of directly leaving, walked up to Tony and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

Sophie bit the inside of her lip as her limbs stiffened. She watched as Tony mumbled something she couldn't hear to Pepper, stepping out of her grasp and rubbing the back of his neck while he cleared his throat. He smiled at the woman but even Sophie could tell that the tilt of his lips rang false. 

Pepper didn't appear to be deterred by this. She ran a perfectly manicured tipped hand down his arm, when she reached his fingers she gave them a squeeze. The gesture making Sophie look away. 

She heard rather than saw the two other occupants leave. Keeping her face to the large windows that lined the room, she listened to the steady clomping of Mr. Hogan's shoes echo down the hall, matching perfectly with the cadence of a pair of sharp red heels.

Only when the elevator dinged indicating that they were gone did Sophie turn back to Tony. He was still facing away from her. One hand perched on his hip while the other rubbed at his forehead. 

She was sure this was stressful for him but she'd been stressed for the last two years of her life. And after the little show between him and Ms. Potts, she was feeling less inclined to have any sympathy towards him. 

Feeling emotionally and physically drained, Sophie paid no heed to the man she waited so long for and plopped herself down onto the couch behind her. Oliver wasn't a baby anymore and between carrying him here and holding him now, Sophie's arms were ready for a break. 

Arranging Oliver across her lap she noticed that he'd gone limp in her hold. Tilting her head as she swung his legs over hers she saw that'd he'd fallen asleep. His little cheeks still red from his crying fit and the trauma of the day. 

Regret started to curl in her belly. Had she known, had she had the forethought to think this through, she would not have brought him here like this. Everything that could have went wrong basically did. 

The first time seeing his father and the man pulled a weapon on them. 

Yeah. Not the reunion she had in mind. 

Closing her eyes against her sense of rising guilt, she felt her skin prickle. Tony was looking at her. 

Opening her eyes, throwing wisps of hair back with a shake of her head, she raised her gaze to him. He looked weary now. Confused. Apprehensive. 

Sophie opened her mouth, it was time she introduced him to their son. But, before even a noise could breech her lips he spoke. 

"I wore a condom."

Of all the things he could have said, he led with that?

Sophie felt one of her eyebrows tick up in annoyance and insult. 

Letting go of the rising anger she could feel in her gut, she tried to blow it all out through a deep breath that she released slowly. 

Of course he would have questions. It was only natural. 

Even her inner voice sounded mocking. She just wasn't sure if it was mocking her or him at this point.

"I told my OBGYN that. She asked if the condom was old or outdated. I told her I didn't know but that you had kept it in a wallet," glancing down at Oli for strength, Sophie continued, "Dr. Cassady, my OB, explained that a wallet isn't really great for storage and longevity of a condom. When you carry it around the heat and the friction from your body make the condom less viable. Most likely that's what happened."

Tony's face didn't change other than his brows furrowed further. 

They stayed like that for a moment. A stalemate in which she let him process what she'd just informed him of. 

Finally, Tony bit harshly at his bottom lip before tipping his head back and blowing out a breath towards the ceiling. When he brought his face back down, Sophie was surprised and more than a little upset to see some anger lurking around the creases of his eyes and mouth.

Before she could question it, he declared rather harshly, "How do I know you didn't sleep with someone after me? Hell even right before me. You got into my car rather quick. Didn't take a lot of convincing."

Sophie's face slackened in shock. Every word he spoke was a like a barb to the heart. 

Through her rising distress she noticed that his face instantly looked regretful but...fuck that. 

Without further thought she hoisted herself from the couch and clutched Oliver close. Without sparing him another glance she made to leave. She could do this on her own. So what she was going broke, she'd find a way to stay afloat. She didn't need this man or his snap judgments of her person or his judge-y red-headed waif of a girlfriend. 

She'd barely made it to the hallway before she heard him coming up quickly behind her. A part of her wanted to break into a run. The prickle of her fight or flight sense being triggered by him chasing her.

"Wait! Shit. Wait. Please!" She felt his fingertips brush at her forearm. He didn't grab her but he was close enough to. Sophie paused, a tear worked it's way out of her eye without her permission. 

Sucking in a sharp breath she turned abruptly back to him, causing his face to shift from repentant to surprised rapidly. 

"I am not a slut." Was forced from her through gritted teeth. "How dare you accuse me of something like that," her words garbled a little at the end as tears clogged her throat but she pushed through, her statement needing to be clear and cutting, "I told you," a stuttered breath, "I told you I never done anything like that before. That wasn't me. It still isn't."

The tears were flowing freely now though she felt more anger than anything other emotion. 

Tony looked equally upset and shaken but she gave him no quarter.

"You have no right to judge me. None."

Tony nodded, his hands coming up in a gesture of surrender. 

Sophie looked away, trying to get herself under control. Her tears were dripping down onto Oli's shirt from where she was currently cradling him like a baby. For some reason that sight made her want to cry all the more. 

Bending awkwardly over her baby boy's body she tried to bring a hand up from underneath him to wipe at her face. She heard Tony move toward them but her head shot up with a look of warning and he again stopped, arms still raised defeat. Though the look on his face was now shattered. He looked just as wrecked as she felt. 

Sophie sighed. 

Lord, this was definitely not going how she prayed it would all around. 

Without waiting for an invite, yet knowing he wouldn't object, Sophie marched her way to the sofa and sunk back down on it again. 

Once her hand was free, Oli's weight now mostly resting on her legs, she scrubbed at her face. Wiping the tears away with aggressive swipes. 

"I'm...fuck...I'm sorry. That was a shit thing to insinuate." Tony's voice sounded like gravel knocking against each other. Glancing up through wet lashes she saw that he actually looked immensely chastised.

Sophie nodded faintly. Accepting his apology wordlessly. 

Tony bobbed his head faintly back and instead of joining her on the couch, he stepped in front of her and sunk down on the glass coffee table. His knees were inches from hers and she wasn't sure how she now felt about the close proximity. 

She directed her gaze back to Oliver. His sleeping face calming the riot of emotions inside her. She could still see Tony out of her peripheral. He too was looking at Oliver. Although his face seemed to bounce from one emotion to the next, never settling. Eventually, he blew out a breath and looked back to her. She raised her eyes to give him direct contact.

"I have to say. I'm...well I'm a little caught off guard. Why didn't you get a hold of me before now?"

Sophie wanted to laugh sarcastically in his face. Barely kept herself from doing just that but she did scoff lightly.

"I lived here, Tony. The next morning your AI tells me you went back to California. No note, no number, no way to contact you."

Tony leaned back as he breathed in, his eyes rolling slightly in reluctant agreement to his past actions. 

Before he could say anymore, she decided to tell him everything, "I tried to find a way to get a hold of you. I came to the tower a few times but I didn't have any luck. I couldn't afford to go to California and I still would not have had any idea of how to reach you even if I was there. My only hope was you coming back to the tower. So...here you are. And...here I am."

Tony leaned forward. Placing his elbows on his knees. He was so close now that she could smell the shampoo in his hair. A wave of memories rushed through her at the scent. It was the same one he'd lathered into her hair that night. Instead of bringing back a rush of happy nostalgia, after everything that occurred today, it was making her slightly sick to her stomach. 

"I was kidnapped." Sophie was pulled out of her walk down memory lane by Tony's random statement. 

Baffled and out of sorts, Sophie simply said, "I...heard. Well, I saw it...on the news."

He still hadn't raised his head. Essentially he was talking to her worn out crocs. Sophie pulled her feet in closer to the couch. The movement caused Tony to bring his face back up. A sincere and slightly lost look spread out across his features.

"It happened...not too long after I was with you."

Sophie nodded again. Unsure where this was going.

"I know. I found out I was pregnant the day the news announced you'd gone missing."

Tony sucked in a harsh breath at that. And, if she wasn't mistaken, his eyes took on a misty quality.

"Sophie..." her name from his mouth after all this time was like a physical caress. She could feel it in every part of her body. "You were the last person I was with before that happened."

Sophie's eyebrows rose. It didn't occur to her that he may or may not have had other lovers after her. But, apparently he refrained.

She didn't know what to say but she didn't have to say anything because he wasn't done.

"The memory of that night. That was the last bright spot in my life before I was taken and tortured. It was your face I saw when I lost consciousness as I was being attached to a car battery that powered a magnet keeping shrapnel out of my heart."

Sophie didn't know exactly what that meant, but it didn't sound good. Aside from that, she was absolutely blown away that the memory of her and their night together was like a buoy to him during his dark time. 

She felt herself choking up again. Only this time it was out of grief for what he went through and amazement that she was able to help in some small way. Even if she didn't know it. 

Speaking through her tears she stated softly, "I was so worried about you. I...I didn't think you'd ever remember me and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Tony inched more forward on the coffee table until their knees bumped. This time Sophie didn't mind the close contact. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. Had I known..." he didn't finish. The regret on his face said more than he ever could. 

Sophie sniffed loudly, unattractively, laughing at the end at the mess she must look. 

He smiled back. With affection. Adoration. A soft look in his eye that did nothing to calm her raging emotions. 

She watched as he swallowed a few times before his gaze swept down to Oli's sleeping face. Tentatively and with a glance in her direction for permission, he raised a hand toward Oli. She nodded readily. 

The tips of his fingers skimmed his plump little cheeks. Traveling back up his face his whole hand pushed the hair back off his forehead. Oli moaned slightly at the feeling. His lips pursing in agitation at being disturbed. Tony stopped moving, his hand now just resting on his head. 

When she glanced back at him, if she was uncertain before she wasn't now. Tony Stark had tears in his eyes as he looked upon her son. Their son. 

He lightly cleared his throat, "What uh...what's his name?"

Sophie's own face melted, "Oliver...after my dad. His middle name after his father."

Tony's face jerked to hers so fast she thought his neck might have snapped. He raised his eyebrows in question, a look of longing in his eyes.

She confirmed his silent query, "Oliver Anthony."

Tony's own breath stuttered on an inhale and he leaned back. Detaching himself from Oliver and covering his face with both hands. He made no noises and Sophie didn't make a move to touch him. She knew this was overwhelming and this time she let him have a moment to collect himself. 

He mumbled something she couldn't hear. His mouth hidden behind his hands. Sophie pivoted her body and gently laid Oliver down on the couch beside her. The little boy groaned in protest for a moment before he rolled over and snuffled into the couch, remaining asleep. 

Sophie smiled softly at him, running her own hand through his hair before turning back to Tony. 

Slowly, she reached for him. The tips of her fingers touched his wrists and when he showed no protest she encircled them. Pulling his hands away from his face. His skin was dry but his eyes were red rimmed. He looked vulnerable. Helpless. 

Sophie's heart squeezed sympathetically this time. She was always a compassionate person. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I would have wanted you with me."

Tony huffed a breath somewhere between a laugh and a sob, "I would have been there."

Sophie's lips tipped up, showcasing an understanding grin that they both would have changed the situation if they were able. 

Before she could go further he removed his wrists from her grip but didn't pull away. Instead he casually, gently interlaced their hands together. Bringing their joined hands to his face and laying a soft kiss on each of her fingers. Every touch of his lips felt like an apology. One he didn't have to give anymore but she readily accepted.

"I knew." Those inexplicable two words were mumbled into the skin of her hand.

Sophie shook her head, a question on her lips that didn't make it past before he answered.

"When I saw him. Standing in front of you like a sentry." He smiled ruefully. "I knew he was mine. Looks just like my pictures from when I was a kid."

Sophie laughed lightly, "Every time I looked at him, I saw you."

Tony stood up suddenly. Slapping his hands against his thighs and pacing away. Running his hands through his hair he spun back to her, opened his mouth then spun away again. Sophie meanwhile mourned the loss of their closeness during such a break through moment but she let him have his time to process.

She knew he was going to teeter back and forth between disbelief and reluctant truth. It was what she did when she found out she was pregnant. But she had all of her pregnancy and delivery to get used to it. Not to mention the last two years of being a mom. The shock had long since worn off for her. 

On his next spin back he drew a deep breath and threw his hands out to the side, "What now?"

Oliver chose that moment to whine a little. Indicating that he was waking up. Normally, during nap time, Sophie would lay with him and shush him back to sleep for another hour or two but this time she let him slowly wake. 

Glancing back to Tony, seeing that he was watching Oliver as well, she proclaimed with a small tick of her lips, "Well...I suppose it's high time you meet our son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing. Bang. Boom.
> 
> Whattaya think? Good?
> 
> We are going places people! I'm going to take a couple days to figure out the next chapter, should have another one up before Saturday I hope! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me work faster! (shameless is my middle name)
> 
> Tumblr- @SirirusMuggle I post a mood board for every chapter, come, check it out!


	13. The missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal but I wanted to get one out to you guys! Enjoy! Notes at the end!

Tony Stark didn't feel fear.

At least not in the traditional sense. 

He had a healthy respect for people or situations that would set normal people shivering in their boots. But, not Tony. No. He respected terrifying things but he didn't fear them.

He had reckless behavior down to an artform. Horrible decisions were his forte. And, putting himself in dangerous positions where more often than not his life was on the line, well, call it another Wednesday. 

When he was kidnapped, the ten rings tried to play on his fear. He showed them no such emotion. Sure, he felt isolated, frustrated and helpless. But, he never once feared for his own life. When they would threaten Yinsen, a bubbling rage would turn his stomach but he never showed fear.

When he got back from Afghanistan and found out his life long friend. His mentor. His stand in father figure had betrayed him. That's exactly what he felt. Betrayal. Hurt. And on the roof of Stark Industries when he demanded Pepper to throw the switch that could possibly kill him, but most certainly kill Obie, he'd only felt resigned. Tired. 

Six months later when Ivan Vanko showed up in his life, out to avenge his own father's legacy Tony didn't feel terror. He felt confused, troubled. When he found out he could possibly die, was actively dying, by the very piece of equipment in his chest meant to save him, he'd felt dismayed. Death didn't frighten him, but the prospect of missing events and people after he would pass did bring about a strong sense of agitation and distress. 

His future as Iron Man was daunting but he felt no alarm or trepidation in his role. 

Now though...watching this small, fragile little human body awaken on his couch, he felt as if his body would seize under the fear that was coursing through it.

He was sure it was still the shock wearing off, or some latent issues he'd had with his own father. The man was not someone he wanted to emulate when it came to parenting. 

Shit. Parenting. 

A father. 

He was a dad. 

He spun away for a moment to collect his thoughts. The image of Hepburn smiling without restraint, unmitigated joy reflecting in her eyes as the little boy stirred and reached for her was seared into his brain. 

Switching gears his mind went to the woman currently sitting behind him.

Cradling their son. 

Fuck.

She was just as beautiful as she was the first time he saw her scurrying from table to table in that fateful restaurant. Her hair was a little shorter and her hips had curved out nicely but her face...her face was just as sweet to look upon as it was when she was panting beneath him.

Shaking his head from that line of thought lest he let his libido take over, he ran his hands through his hair. Taking a deep breath, fortifying his body and his brain to turn. He did just that. 

Honey colored eyes, an eerily similar shade to his own, stared up at him from the lap of the woman whose memory he clung to in captivity and beyond. 

It was all a little surreal. 

And more than a little...fuck...frightening.

He studied the boy...Oli...Oliver...Oliver Anthony...just as Oliver studied him back. The boy's eyes were curious and hesitant. Mostly likely due to the display from earlier.

A sliver of guilt ran down Tony's spine. He'd pulled a weapon on them. God. What a day.

Sophie was looking at him with raised brows and wide eyes indicating with a slow turn of her head that he should acknowledge the child.

Right. 

Blowing out a slow breath, Tony stepped forward until he was looming over the two of them. He watched as Oliver shrunk back into his mother. Wincing, he quickly crouched, not wanting to scare him anymore than he'd already had. 

He felt a stirring in his gut that told him, even after just meeting Oliver, that he would never want to scare him again. Ever. 

Settled onto his haunches, his knees protesting his weight but ignoring the strain, Tony licked his lips and then stuck out his hand. 

"Hello, Oliver. My name is Tony."

Heart in his throat, he watched Oliver look from his extended hand to his mother's face. Out of the corner of his eye, for he couldn't look away from this little boy, he saw Sophie nod in encouragement, a not so mysterious wetness across her eyes. 

His own throat spasmed in response. 

In the next moment, a little hand was pressed against his, gripped as firmly as it could. Tony let out another breath, his throat loosening. They pumped their joined hands together twice before Oliver pulled away. Tony's hand stayed suspended for a moment, missing the tiny, softness that was now absent. 

Tony let his hand drop to his lap as Oliver spoke, "Are you my surprise?"

Oliver seemed skeptical and maybe slightly pouty as he looked from him back to his mother. 

Tony's face scrunched. Surprise? He didn't know how to answer that. 

A feminine, throaty, soft laugh drew his focus away from Oliver and back to Sophie. 

"Yes baby. He is your surprise."

Tony's eyebrows rose. As did Oliver's. Both equally baffled for different reasons. Sophie laughed again as he watched her glance from his face back to Oliver's. 

"Well. It's like looking in a mirror image." Her voice was only a little wet sounding. 

"Momma, why is this my surprise?"

Tony couldn't help it. He laughed a little at the toddler's personal affront to him being a surprise of any kind. 

Glancing at Sophie he saw she was already looking at him. A heavy weight to her gaze, shrouding a silent question. He knew what she was asking. What she was wanting, maybe needing. For him to acknowledge that Oliver was his. 

That he was his dad. Father. 

Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he nodded. He watched as her shoulders slumped. Looking as if he'd lifted a heavy burden from her. His own chest felt lighter at the sight. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand, her face. Any part of her that would give her comfort with the caress. He fisted his hands on his knees to stop himself. 

Her melodic voice brought him back to the present, "Oliver..." she hesitated, looking to him again. He once again nodded. A brisk, firm one. She smiled, and the sweetness of it hit in right in the stomach. 

"Oli..." he watched as the little boy turned from him, giving his mother his full attention...Tony had no right to feel bereft of his gaze, "Do you remember when you asked me who the man was who picked up your friend, Juliet from daycare. Because, it was always her mother who picked her up?"

Oliver's little nose pinched and Tony found it hard to think of anything that could have been cuter. After a moment of thinking he nodded and replied, "You said...you said that was her daddy and that he was picking her up and, and that was okay because he was her daddy and then I asked if I had a daddy and you said yes and I asked where he was and you said he was...a hero!" 

A punch to the gut would have felt similar to Oliver referring to him as a hero. Sure, many media outlets called him that. He had fan pages dedicated to his armor for Christ sakes but to hear Oliver say it...to hear his son call him a hero, it was nothing short of breath taking. 

He watched as Sophie laughed at Oliver's run on description of the event while he tried to keep his head and focus on the events happening before him and not getting caught up on how Hepburn had described him to their son. 

He swallowed hard and shifted, listening as she got to the part that was the "surprise."

"That's right Oli," she placed a kiss against his temple, the action causing Tony's lips to tip up, "Your daddy is a hero. That's why it took so long to meet him. He's very busy keeping the world safe but..." she looked to him again and he didn't know what she wanted, her words sending his brain into short circuit and his heart palpitating. 

"He's here now." She finished. 

Oliver stared at her. His little brows pinched until Tony saw when he made the connection. Tony's heart went from beating out of his chest to stilling as Oliver looked back to him. His identically hued eyes widening. 

Oliver's mouth dropped open in awe before he whispered reverently, "Are you my daddy?"

Tony's mouth opened and closed several times before he settled on nodding dumbly. With the innocence that only a child could possess he watched as Oliver smile widely, shouting an ear busting , "Yay!" before launching himself from his mother's lap and into Tony's arms.

Years of fighting villains and all around baddies kept Tony's senses and reflexes sharp but he still fumbled a little at the weight of a toddler crashing into him. As soon as Oliver settled, his arms wrapped tightly around Tony's neck, Tony looked to Sophie to see she had her hand across her mouth, her eyes squinted with a smile, tears slowly leaking. Tony's arms were still held out to his sides, balancing the additional mass plastered to the front of his person. 

Slowly...so slowly, Tony lowered his cheek to rest upon Oliver's downy head of hair. Smelling of sweet baby-like simplicity. Tony inhaled deeply, his arms followed. Coming down to wrap around the boy.

His son. 

As soon as his arms were locked, his son's delicate frame held to his body, Tony went lax. 

He cradled his little boy to him. Feeling something in his chest click into place. A missing piece he didn't know was absent until this moment. 

He felt Oliver turn his little head, his mouth brushing Tony's ear as he mumbled ardently, "I'm so happy to have a daddy."

Tony's jaw clenched. He squeezed Oliver tighter to him. Through a tight throat he responded, "I'm happy to have you too...Oli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hubby has been home these last couple of days and still has a few more days off. We are going to spend it doing some home repairs and updates...Yay..? Haha! 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be but I will get it out as soon as I'm able! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates, mood boards and story info! @SiriusMuggle
> 
> Comments and kudos raise me up to "write" on stormy seas ;-)


End file.
